Поттербелл
by Evil from Hyperborea
Summary: После битвы в отделе тайн Гарри Поттер дожен был возненавидеть Беллатрису Блэк. Но открываются тайны прошлого и настоящего, и эти двое вынуждены бороться с Вольдемортом, рассчитывая только друг на друга. Вынуждены они и разобраться со взаимными чувствами.
1. Chapter 1

1

Красный луч Сногсшибающего заклятья ударил Сириуса в грудь, сбросил со ступеней и отправил в свободный полёт. Гарри не мог ничего сделать – всё произошло мгновенно; но в тот момент ему казалось, что Сириус падает вечно. В голове парня мелькнуло, что это не опасное, не смертельное заклинание – и тут его крёстный спиной влетел в Арку Смерти и скрылся за занавесом. Вряд ли сам Сириус успел понять, что ему конец.

Тем более этого не понял Гарри. Дальнейшее он вообще помнил плохо: объяснения бледного Люпина, что Сириуса больше нет, молчаливое возвращение в Хогвартс, пророчество, сцена в кабинете Дамблдора – всё смешалось в его памяти. И только увиденное в атриуме Министерства он запомнил отлично.

Речь не о показательной дуэли Дамблдора (теперь Гарри для себя называл его так, без разных «директор» и «профессор») с Реддлом-Волдемортом, даже не о попытке вышеупомянутого Реддла захватить тело Поттера (хотя Гарри до сих пор морщился, вспоминая эту невероятную, нереальную боль). В памяти молодого мага необыкновенно чётко отпечаталась стройная женщина с пышной копной тёмных кудрей – та, чьё имя он услышал год назад в воспоминаниях о суде над мучителями Лонгоботтомов.

- Беллатриса, - произнёс Гарри в пустоту, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

2

- Что ты сказал? – охнула тётя Петунья у него за спиной.

Гарри вздрогнул. Сейчас он домывал оставшуюся от завтрака Дурслей посуду и за шумом воды не услышал шагов сзади.

- Ничего, - замялся Гарри. - Случайно вслух вырвалось.

- Ты говоришь о Беллатрисе Блэк? Ты её знаешь?

Гарри впервые видел, чтобы Петунья проявляла такой интерес к кому-то, относящемуся к миру магии.

«Она убила Сириуса. Она снилась мне несколько раз. Однако, близкое знакомство», - невесело усмехнулся про себя Гарри.

- Да, я её знаю, но очень мало. А вы…

Он не договорил, но его неожиданная собеседница прекрасно поняла напрашивающийся вопрос.

Петунья нервно прикусила губу, отошла назад и села на стул, не поднимая глаз на племянника. Гарри выключил воду и повернулся к тёте, ожидая ответа.

- Она спасла мне жизнь, - почти выпалила слегка покрасневшая Петунья. Очевидно, такое признание потребовало от неё больших усилий над собой. Воцарилась удивленная тишина.

- Может, поговорим об этом не здесь? – Гарри, наконец, прервал молчание, указав на дверь в гостиную. Ни Вернона, ни Дадли не было дома. Вернон, как обычно, пытался сбыть побольше дрелей по высокой цене, а Дадли наверняка хлестал пиво со своей развесёлой компашкой.

- Действительно, - пробормотала Петунья, поднимаясь с места. В другое время она бы могла и накричать на племянника за такой тон. Но этим летом, узнав о начале новой войны среди волшебников, она как-то притихла, будто пришибленная тяжёлыми воспоминаниями.

3

Они уселись в продавленные кресла у телевизора. Голубой экран глухо бубнил: «Вчера…в результате теракта…городе Эль-Хубар* погибли…» Петунья резким движением выключила обычно не замолкавший в доме Дурслей телевизор.

Некоторое время она хранила молчание, потом заговорила, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз на Гарри: «Это произошло всего за несколько недель до того как погибли твои родители. Вернон уехал на работу, я была, как обычно, дома с Дадли и как раз уложила его поспать после обеда. Вдруг я услышала какой-то шум в прихожей, вышла посмотреть. Там было шесть человек в серебряных масках и в этих ваших странных балахонах. Один из них указал на меня палочкой и сказал «птрефикус»… или «пертефокус»… короче, я не запомнила эту тарабарщину. Главное, что я упала, будто меня разбил паралич».

Она нервно повела руками, будто проверяя, слушаются ли они её сейчас, и продолжила: «Я лежала лицом вниз и не могла ни пошевелиться, ни закричать. Сестра рассказала мне, что у ваших война, что вы убиваете нормальных людей, и мне было очень страшно. Потом я стала прислушиваться к тому, что обсуждали эти люди.

- Сова скоро долетит до них, - сказал кто-то из них хриплым голосом.

- Если они не послушаются и всё-таки приведут с собой людей, – ответил ему другой, - то сразу же трансгрессируем, все это поняли? Нас маловато, чтобы драться с аврорами или фениксовцами.

- А потом отчитываться перед Лордом: какого Мерлина мы решили сами захватить Поттеров?

- Если ты передумал, Картрайт, можешь делать ноги, твоё право. Когда мы преподнесём Лорду Поттеров, как эльфы завтрак на блюдечко, нам не придётся делить награду с некоторыми ненадёжными приятелями.

- Я тебе не приятель, - отрезал хриплоголосый Картрайт. – Ты не подумал, что чем нас меньше, тем больше шансов нас завалить?

- Картрайт, ты испугался страшных гриффиндорцев, которые только Хогвартс кончили? - вмешался третий голос. - Поттеры вдвоём не опасны, нас всё-таки втрое больше. А если они приведут кого-то, отсюда недолго и драпануть. Можно даже и не докладывать наверх об этом…

- А вот это ты оставь, - заговорил уже четвёртый мужчина, - сами рискнули, сами и ответим. А скрывать что-то от Лорда – это, знаешь, самая прямая дорога в уютный семейный склеп. Или ты забыл, что с Регулусом стало?

- А я, кстати, вообще не понял, что ему в голову ударило. На что он рассчитывал, предавая Лорда?

Дальше они принялись обсуждать смерть этого своего знакомого со странным именем на «Р». Но я поняла, что им нужна не я, а Лили с мужем. Эти монстры послали им сообщение, и те должны были прийти сюда одни, иначе нас с Дадли убили бы».

И снова мучительная пауза, пока Петунья собиралась с мыслями. Наконец, она продолжила: "Я была уверена, что твои родители не придут, и нас убьют. Но вдруг у меня за спиной раздались какие-то крики, что-то упало. Я почувствовала, что могу двигаться**, вскочила и увидела: двое из тех людей лежат в луже крови, но ещё четверо держат на прицеле меня и мою сестру. Она стояла безоружная и одна. Как она объяснила мне потом, когда она получила письмо, её мужа не было дома - он был на совещании у этого... Дамблдора. Она ринулась ко мне, ворвалась сюда и смогла убить двух человек, прежде чем её обезоружили".

4

И ещё одна шокированная пауза. Гарри уже и сам был не рад, что настоял на этом разговоре, но не осмеливался прервать Петунью. А та говорила всё быстрее, не в силах остановиться: "Лили закрыла глаза, готовясь к смерти. Мы единственные стояли лицом к двери из прихожей на улицу, и потому только я увидела, что в дверном проёме появился ещё один человек, в таком же чёрном балахоне и в чёрной маске из ткани.

А дальше всё произошло так быстро, что я толком ничего не поняла. Тот человек дважды взмахнул палочкой, меня буквально ослепило яркими вспышками света, а два похитителя рухнули как подкошенные. Ещё двое развернулись и тоже выкрикнули какие-то проклятья, но тот человек сотворил прямо из воздуха что-то типа светящегося щита и укрылся за ним. Лили схватила палочку с тела одного из убитых и сшибла предпоследнего врага красным лучом. Последнего они с тем человеком заколдовали одновременно.

Человек, который нас спас, убрал палочку в карман и сдёрнул маску. Я увидела бледную тёмноволосую девушку одних лет со мной. Я навсегда запомнила её взгляд - не знаю, как его описать - обречённый, будто она только что выпила яду и теперь ждёт смерти. Лили отшатнулась с криком "Лестранж!" и нацелила на неё палочку. А та вдруг хмыкнула и сказала: "Расслабься, Поттер, я безоружна. Кстати, зови меня лучше Беллатрисой Блэк".

5

Гарри ещё раз вздрогнул, опять услышав это имя от Петуньи. Она залезла с ногами на кресло (чего в воспитанной семье Дурслей сроду не водилось) и обхватила колени руками, будто защищаясь от пристального внимания племянника.

- И что ответила мама? – не выдержал Гарри.

- Она сказала: «Что ты здесь делаешь, Белла? Это какая-то игра твоего хозяина?» А та ей в ответ: «Какие уж тут игры, Поттер, я ради тебя трёх своих положила. Кстати, чем ты Картрайта так в спину? Он точно не очухается?»

Лили ей ничего не ответила, просто сказала вслух: «Я вызываю авроров». Беллатриса пожала плечами и сказала, что тогда ей лучше уйти. Сестра довольно резко заявила: «Ты, между прочим, у меня на палочке, Белла». А Беллатриса опять хмыкнула: «Ну, ты же не нападёшь на безоружную, которая вам вдобавок жизнь спасла».

- Мама бы этого не сделала, - вмешался Гарри.

- Она и не сделала. Она опустила палочку и повторила: «Зачем ты помогла нам, Белла?». Белла впервые посмотрела на меня и спросила: «Как тебя зовут, маггла? Петунья? Забавно, Лили, обрати внимание: у наших сестёр похожие имена. Петунья, мы воспользуемся ненадолго твоей гостиной, поболтаем по-девичьи, ну, ты понимаешь». Она пошла в эту комнату, Лили в недоумении поплелась за ней, а я побежала наверх проверить Дадли.

- Вы случайно ничего не слышали? Я имею в виду, из их разговора в гостиной? – рискнул спросить Гарри, зная тётину привычку частенько изображать Ната Пинкертона.

- Когда я опять спустилась вниз… да, я кое-что услышала. Они же иногда переходили на повышенный тон… Помню, Беллатриса сказала что-то вроде этого: «Это были молодые из последнего набора, как-то прослышали, что Он охотится за Поттерами, и решили сами вас захватить. Но они не знали, что Ему нужны не вы сами, а ребёнок пророчества…» Тут она перешла почти на шёпот, и я не больше не смогла разобрать её слов.

- А что-нибудь ещё?

Петунья кивнула: «В самом конце, когда они вышли из гостиной и Беллатриса пошла к входной двери, Лили крикнула ей вслед:

- Но если ты хочешь, чтобы Лорд проиграл, почему не перейдёшь к нам?

- К кому это к нам? В министерстве с пожирателями разговор теперь короткий, в два слова, угадай каких.

- К нам – это к Дамблдору.

- Чтобы он заставил меня шпионить у Пожирателей и рисковать жизнью втрое больше, чем сейчас? Спасибо, Лили, мне такого счастья не нужно. Тем более, что я же тебе сказала: у вас в Ордене предатель, да вы, оказывается, уже это знали. Если Ему донесут о моём предательстве, то… мой блудный кузен рассказал вам, как погиб его брат?

- Но, Белла…

- К тому же, хотя я хочу, чтоб Он проиграл, но совершенно не уверена, что так оно и будет. Пока Он выигрывает, Министерство слабо и непопулярно, вас в вашем Ордене слишком мало, вы сами это знаете. Вся надежда на пророчество, но это уж больно ненадёжная субстанция… Тебя бы сегодня убили, если бы не я, то же может случиться и с твоим сыном. Удачи, Лили, она нам всем понадобится. До свиданья, маггла, ты уж извини, что устроили беспорядок в твоём доме.

С этими словами она переступила порог и просто растворилась в воздухе. Лили вызвала этих ваших авроров, они забрали тела из прихожей ещё до возвращения Вернона. Я ему ничего не стала рассказывать, но, конечно, запомнила ту женщину на всю жизнь…»

6

Тут Петунья, всё чаще обрывавшая предложения на полуслове, замолкла совсем. Гарри тоже молчал. Его представления о Беллатрисе Лестранж разлетелись на куски об открывшиеся факты, но он не мог понять их значения. «Если Беллатриса спасла маму и тётю, то как же всё остальное? Сириус? Хотя это была случайность, она использовала не опасное, не смертельное заклинание, и если бы не та грёбаная Арка… Ладно, а что с Лонгботтомами?» - безрезультатно гадал Гарри.

Мысли о Лонгботтомах заставили его снова вспомнить, как он увидел Беллу первый раз, в воспоминаниях о суде. Бледная кожа, длинные тёмные кудри, и самая яркая черта – большие тёмные глаза, горящие фанатичным блеском, глаза сумасшедшей Пожирательницы…

В прихожей раздался шум. Петунья вскрикнула.

Неудивительно, что после такого красочного тётиного рассказа Гарри вылетел в прихожую с палочкой наготове. Конечно, Дамблдор уверял, что Пожиратели не найдут дороги в тот дом из-за чар крови, но он вообще много чего говорил, и, по правде говоря, частенько это оказывалось неправдой.

Ещё на пороге прихожей у Гарри мелькнула дикая, казалось бы, догадка о том, кого он увидит. Хотя логичней всего было бы предположить, что это вернулись за чем-то Вернон или Дадли, Гарри почему-то почти не удивился, увидев её.

- Стой, где стоишь, Лестранж, - сказал он неожиданно охрипшим голосом, изо всех сил стараясь держаться уверенно.

Женщина в прихожей демонстративно развела руками и хмыкнула:

- Расслабься, Поттер, я безоружна. Кстати, зови меня лучше Беллатрисой Блэк. Здравствуй, Петунья, - кивнула она появившейся за спиной племянника женщине.

Петунья Дурсль тихо охнула и рухнула наземь, лишившись чувств.

* Теракт в Эль-Хубаре (Саудовская Аравия) произошёл 25 июня 1996 года.

** Многие заклинания перестают действовать после смерти наложившего их.


	2. Chapter 2

7

Гарри растеряно переводил взгляд с бессознательной Петуньи на Беллу. Он понимал, что надо помочь тёте, но не решался повернуться спиной к Пожирательнице. Беллатриса точно угадала суть его колебаний.

- Поттер, подними родственницу, нечего на меня глазеть. Если ты хочешь меня прикончить, я дам тебе такую возможность, но сначала выслушай.

- С чего я должен тебе доверять? – осторожно возразил Гарри.

- Пока что ни с чего, согласна, - кивнула Белла. – Но ты должен знать, что в этот дом не могут войти те, кто хочет причинить тебе вред.

- Тогда как ты вошла сюда, с меткой на руке? – Гарри сел на корточки рядом с тётей, но по-прежнему не отрывал взгляда от женщины в чёрной мантии.

- Дело-то не в метке, Кровной защите эта татуировка безразлична, - Белла инстинктивно потёрла запястье, - а в намерении человека. А раз меня защита пропустила, значит, я не опасна… ну, по крайней мере, меньше чем обычно, - на лице Пожирательницы мелькнула тень улыбки.

- Она без сознания, - резюмировал Гарри, склонившись над Петуньей.

- Да я заметила, - откликнулась Белла, хотя Гарри обращался скорее сам к себе. – Честное слово, я не рассчитывала, что моё появление так на неё подействует. Deja vu – сильная штука, видимо, она меня хорошо запомнила… Это старая история, Поттер, ты её не знаешь.

- Ты о том, как на моих тётю и маму напали Пожиратели?

- Ты знаешь? – удивилась Белла.

- Она рассказала мне об этом полчаса назад, - ответил Гарри, с трудом поднимая Петунью на руки - внешне худосочная женщина весила весьма немало. Гарри подумал, что Дадли, возможно, так располнел именно из-за плохой наследственности, и удивился, как ему в такой момент может лезть в голову подобная чушь.

- Дай помогу, - сказала Белла, опуская руку в карман.

Гарри судорожно попытался снова пригрозить ей палочкой, но с Петуньёй на руках это оказалось непросто. Беллатриса ухмыльнулась ему:

- Поттер, хотела бы тебя убить – уже успела бы десять раз. К тому же, я уже объяснила про чары на этом доме.

- Что ты хочешь сделать?

- Чары левитации, - Белла достала палочку, но направила её в пол, - хотя если ты против, тащи её волоком.

- А Министерство? Если они засекут магию в этом доме…

- Поттер, если бы эти люди, - Белла скривилась, - могли засечь магию с моей палочки, как думаешь, долго ли я бы смогла от них скрываться?

Не вполне убеждённый Гарри осторожно опустил тётю на пол и отошёл на два шага, не спуская глаз с Пожирательницы. Белла небрежным движением палочки подняла Петунью Дурсль с пола и двинулась внутрь дома, удерживая женщину в воздухе перед собой. Гарри двинулся за ней, готовый в любой момент швырнуть проклятье ей в спину.

- И сложно раздобыть такую палочку, которую не засекает Министерство? – спросил он идущую впереди женщину.

- С любой палочки можно снять следящие чары, - откликнулась Белла, не оборачиваясь, - но это запрещено, и кто-нибудь прознает, года полтора тебе обеспечено.

- Года полтора чего?

- Уютной камеры Азкабана, чего же ещё? – нарочито небрежно ответила пожирательница.

8

Она опустила Петунью на диван в гостиной и сама уселась с краешку.

- Я жду объяснений, - напомнил Гарри, - зачем ты здесь и почему я не должен сдать тебя аврорам.

- Сказано с истинно гриффиндорской прямотой, - фыркнула Беллатриса, и, посерьёзнев, добавила, - хотя, надо признать, чётко и по делу.

- Ты уходишь от ответа.

- Нет. Я собираюсь с мыслями, - Белла, закинув ногу на ногу, покачивала носком лаковой туфли. - Говоря так же лаконично, как ты, Поттер, я здесь, чтобы помочь победить Того-чьё-имя…

- Волдеморта, - прервал Гарри.

- Не могу его так называть, - вздрогнула Белла. – Короче, я здесь, чтобы сообщить тебе то, что я знаю о нём; то, что может привести тебя к победе. Почему тебе не стоит сдавать меня аврорам, думаю, ясно – им я не скажу ничего.

- Это слишком короткий ответ. Что такое ты мне можешь рассказать… хотя даже не в этом дело. Почему ты предала Волдеморта? Ты же сама говорила моей матери, что не пойдёшь на такой риск? – Гарри пытался говорить холодно и сурово, но у него это не очень получалось.

- Так она, - Белла указала на бессознательную Петунью, - тебе и об этом рассказала? Мерлин, пятнадцать лет прошло, ну и память у женщины…

- Не отвлекайся, - оборвал её парень.

- Не груби старшим, Поттер, - отрезала ведьма. – Что до твоих вопросов, я многое знаю о Тёмном Лорде. К сожалению, чем больше я узнавала о нём и его организации, тем сильнее уверялась, что мне лучше было стать кем угодно, но не Пожирательницей… Я поняла это ещё во время первой войны, но тогда побоялась бежать – никто не защитил бы меня. За это я поплатилась четырнадцатью годами Азкабана.

- Ты села в Азкабан за то, что замучила с другими пожирателями Лонгботтомов, - холодно уточнил Гарри.

Белла мотнула головой:

- Я пальцем не притронулась ни к кому из Лонгботтомов.

- Я видел суд над тобой в думосбросе Дамблодора.

Белла скривилась от неприятного воспоминания:

- Суд! Он и в мирное время в нашей прекрасной стране частенько похож на фарс, ты по себе знаешь, Поттер. А тогда Крауч вообще сошёл с ума, узнав, что его сынуля замешан в этом деле. Всех, кого схватили авроры, запихнули в одиночки Азкабана, не слушая никаких оправданий, не обращая внимания на наличие или отсутствие доказательств. Сириус попал под эту же раздачу… - Беллатриса выпалила эту прочувствованную речь на одном дыхании и была вынуждена перевести дух. - На мне достаточно крови, Поттер – мне приходилось убивать в бою… и не только, но в каменный гроб меня упрятали как раз за то, чего я не делала. Я могу дать тебе в этом магическую клятву.

- Мне хочется тебе поверить, - медленно проговорил Гарри, вспоминая судьбу Сириуса и собственный суд год назад. – Я всё ещё хочу услышать подробный рассказ о том, что произошло с Лонгботтомами, но это подождёт. Сейчас я всё ещё не понимаю – почему после всего этого ты пришла вместе с другими Пожирателями в Отдел тайн, пыталась убить нас, убила Сириуса…

- Я не хотела больше никого убивать,- тихо сказала бледная женщина, - с Сириусом всё случайно вышло. Я знаю, это идиотское оправдание, но ты видел всё сам и должен понять. Я решилась на измену как раз после того, как из-за меня умер Сириус, а я узнала главный секрет Тёмного Лорда.

- Какой секрет? – задал Гарри банальный, но неизбежный вопрос.

- Поттер, ты знаешь что-нибудь о крестражах? – вкрадчиво спросила Беллатриса.

9

- Нет, - с искренним недоумением ответил Гарри, - а должен?

- Не должен, - ответила Белла, - это тёмная магия, о которой ты ничего не найдёшь даже в запретной секции. Но я думала, может, тебе что-нибудь рассказал о них Дамблдор. Значит, он скрывает это от тебя, если, конечно, сам знает о них.

- Он может не знать?

- Что такое крестраж, он наверняка знает. Он, конечно, не мастер в тёмной магии, но всё равно имеет с ней дело большую часть жизни, - задумалась Белла. – Дамблдор, правда, может не догадываться, что Тёмный Лорд создал свои крестражи, хотя это странно: неужели после истории с Тайной комнатой он ничего не заподозрил?

- Я легко могу поверить, что Дамблдор опять что-то от меня скрывает, - проговорил Гарри. – И всё же: что это за крестражи?

Петунья завозилась и приподнялась на диване, прийдя в себя.

10

Волшебники притихли.

- Поттер, принеси тёте воды, - попросила Беллатриса. Гарри захотел ответить какой-нибудь резкостью, но не смог придумать ничего подходящего, и, в конце концов, решил послушаться. Он вышел на кухню, налил в стакан холодной воды, постоял немного, залпом осушил стакан, налил ещё один и пошёл назад к женщинам.

Петунья и Беллатриса о чем-то негромко переговаривались. При виде Гарри разговор смолк.

- Нам никто не помешает? – прервала Беллатриса неловкое молчание. – Когда вернутся другие твои родственники, Поттер?

Вместо Гарри ответила Петунья:

- Вернона не будет до вечера, а Дадли гуляет – я не знаю, когда он вернётся.

- Дадли – твой сын? – Беллатриса указала на висящую на стене фотографию Дадли в рамочке с бабочками. – Он нас нескоро побеспокоит. Я его видела.

- Когда? – хором переспросили Гарри и Петунья.

- Да полчаса назад. Я трансгрессировала за пару кварталов отсюда, чтобы проверить, нет ли у дома охраны…

- Кстати, - прервал её Гарри, - меня же действительно должны охранять орденцы. Как ты прошла мимо них?

- Какая там охрана, - презрительно отмахнулась Беллатриса, - только старый идиот Наземникус Флетчер. Один лёгкий Confundus на него – и всё. Похоже, у вашего Ордена большие проблемы с добровольцами, раз никого лучше не нашлось.

- Так что с Дадли? – напомнила Петунья.

- Да ничего, - Белла пожала плечами. Когда я проходила дворами, видела его на детской площадке в компании каких-то дружков. Они как раз пытались его поднять с земли – судя по всему, он не смог устоять на ногах. Что и неудивительно – там рядом столько пустых бутылок валялось…

- Ты что говоришь? – встрепенулась Петунья. – Да мой Дадли никогда в жизни…

- Маггла, - сухо оборвала её Белла, - мне нет никакого дела до твоего сына, разбирайся с ним сама. Я вообще заговорила об этом, только чтобы ты не боялась, что он нагрянет и застанет тебя в такой компании. Впрочем, если кто-нибудь неожиданно появится, ты всегда можешь сказать, что к тебе заглянула подруга детства.

Гарри и Петунья с сомнением уставились на Пожирательницу. Кажется, впервые за всю жизнь их мнения в чём-то совпали: Беллатриса была похожа на кого угодно, но меньше всего – на подругу детства Петуньи.

- Крестражи, - наконец, сменил тему Гарри.

Беллатриса нахмурилась, будто ей неприятно было говорить на эту тему:

- Крестражи – это…

В прихожей раздался шум.

Неудивительно, что после такого насыщенного событиями утра Гарри снова вылетел в прихожую с палочкой наготове. Кажется, он бы не особенно удивился, увидев там самого Волдеморта. Но в дверном проёме стоял высокий голубоглазый старик.

- Здравствуйте, профессор Дамблдор, - сказал Гарри, убирая палочку в карман.

11

- Здравствуй, Гарри, - удивлённо проговорил Дамблдор.

Гарри понял, что ему стоит как-то объяснить своё поведение.

- Постоянная бдительность, - процитировал он Грозного Глаза.

- А, вижу, ты запомнил принцип Аластора, - удовлетворённо кивнул Дамблдор.

- Мне пришлось учиться на своих ошибках, которые мне дорого стоили, - сухо ответил парень.

Гарри, я знаю, что тебе сейчас тяжело, - сокрушённо начал Дамблдор, - но в том, что случилось с Сириусом, нет твоей вины.

«Есть, и ты это знаешь. Но твоей вины в этом гораздо больше», - подумал Гарри.

Вслух он сказал другое:

- Вы пришли просто проведать меня, профессор, или вам надо что-то ещё?

- Мне хотелось проверить, как ты чувствуешь себя, Гарри, после всех страшных событий прошедшего года.

- Нормально. Нет, честное слово, профессор, я справлюсь со всем, мне только нужно время.

- Я и не сомневаюсь, Гарри, ты очень сильный юноша. Но не скрою, у меня есть два дела, в которых ты можешь мне помочь. Только сперва мне стоит поздороваться с твоими родственниками, как ты думаешь? – не дожидаясь ответа, Дамблдор пошёл вглубь дома.

Гарри вбежал в гостиную вслед за ним, готовясь к худшему. Но выглянув из-за спины профессора, он увидел, что Беллы в комнате не было – только бледная тётя по-прежнему сидела на диване и косилась на платяной шкаф у стены. При виде Дамблдора она, кажется, чуть не упала в обморок снова – на сегодня ей явно хватило волшебников.

Здравствуйте, миссис Дурсль, - поздоровался Дамблдор.

Петунья неуверенно кивнула в ответ.

- С вами всё в порядке? Вы нездорово выглядите, - участливо поинтересовался Дамблдор.

Петунья замялась, не зная, что ответить.

- У тёти просто был трудный день. Она узнала, что Дадли… Дадли… он не такой, как она думала, он кое-что скрывал от неё, - ляпнул Гарри первое пришедшее в голову.

- О, понимаю, - сочувственно протянул Дамблдор. – Когда узнаёшь о родных такое, это может поначалу шокировать. Но в этом, на самом деле, нет ничего плохого. Человек в этом не виноват – просто другое распределение гормонов в организме. Хотя, если вы рассчитывали иметь внуков…

- Что? – вскрикнула Петунья, и впервые за день в её голосе прорезались знакомые визгливые нотки.

- Я имел в виду только то, что мой кузен, оказывается, злоупотребляет алкоголем, - уточнил Гарри, который не знал, плакать ему или смеяться.

- Ох, вот оно что, - смущённо пробормотал Дамблдор. – Ладно, Гарри, я хотел бы, чтобы ты кое-что проверил для Ордена. Дело в том, что Сириус отписал тебе в завещании дом на площади Гриммо, но я не уверен, осуществилась ли его воля. Если этот дом могут унаследовать только чистокровные, то он перешёл к его ближайшей кровной родственнице, Беллатрисе Лестранж.

- И как мне это проверить? – спросил Гарри, стараясь не выдать волнения, которое вызвало в нём имя другой претендентки на здание.

- Вызови Кричера. Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь его сейчас видеть, но если он явится на твой зов, значит, ты владелец дома.

- Кричер! – рявкнул Гарри что есть духу.

Когда уродливое существо возникло из ниоткуда и начало сыпать ругательствами, Петунья вскочила и выбежала из комнаты – у неё больше не осталось сил смотреть на то, как её уютный дом превращается в отделение Бедлама*.

После того как Гарри отослал домовика работать в Хогвартс, Дамблдор сказал:

- Я думаю, ты не против покинуть это место, мальчик мой? Мне надо навестить одного знакомого и уговорить его снова преподавать в Хогвартсе, и думаю, твоё присутствие мне поможет.

В любое другое время Гарри был бы счастлив сбежать от Дурслей и не возвращаться, но сейчас у него была веская причина не торопить отъезд. Он понимал, что если Дамблдор отошлёт его в дом Блэков или Нору, он не сможет закончить разговор с Беллатрисой, где они только добрались до самого важного.

- А мне надо будет вернуться после этого сюда, сэр? – осторожно спросил он.

- Я бы рад дать тебе возможность отправиться в Нору, Гарри, - сокрушённо сказал Дамблдор, - но тебе придётся пробыть здесь ещё несколько дней, чтобы защитные чары продержались целый год.

Гарри кивнул.

12

Когда они с директором вышли на улицу, Гарри вздрогнул:

- Ужасно холодный июнь в этом году, директор, не правда ли? Вы не подождёте, пока я сбегаю за курткой?

- Конечно, Гарри, нам некуда спешить.

Гарри не торопясь зашёл назад в дом. Едва за ним закрылась дверь, он кинулся со всех ног в гостиную.

Там никого не было, и он уже хотел подняться наверх, когда дверца платяного шкафа приоткрылась, и оттуда раздался шёпот:

- Поттер!

Гарри осторожно распахнул дверцы и чуть не расхохотался – настолько необычно смотрелась Беллатриса в тёмном тесном шкафу среди одёжек тёти Петуньи.

- Белла, что ты такое делаешь? – Гарри сам не заметил, как впервые назвал ведьму коротким именем. – Ищешь страну Нарнию**?

- Заткнись, Поттер, - рявкнула Пожирательница. – Смотри, не проговорись ни о чём Дамблдору.

- Мне спросить его о крестражах?

- Ни в коем случае, если он услышит это слово, то из тебя всю душу вытрясет. Возвращайся побыстрее и закончим разговор, я дождусь тебя.

- Ты слышала о доме на Гриммо?

- Слышала. Я и так знала, что он не мне достался. Пусть Орден пользуется, хоть какая-то от этого проклятого места будет польза. Иди быстрее, пока Дамблдор не вернулся.

Выбегая из дома, Гарри едва не забыл захватить куртку из прихожей.

13

После ухода Поттера, Беллатриса обождала минутку для верности и вылезла из шкафа. В носу щекотало от пыли и средства против моли. Петунья заглянула в комнату и, увидев, что кроме ведьмы никого нет, подошла к ней.

- Нет, но как тот человек мог сказать такое о моём Дадли! – Петунью это, судя по всему, так зацепило, что ей надо было выговориться кому угодно. – Подумать, что Дадли… - Она осеклась от возмущения.

- У кого что болит, - равнодушно отозвалась Беллатриса. – Для Дамблдора это просто актуальная проблема.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что он сам такой и при этом учит детей? – Петунья не находила слов. - Да вы там все ненормальные.

- Да, волшебники все чуток с прибабахом, - неожиданно весело согласилась Беллатриса. – Я этому наглядный пример.

Петунья подозрительно покосилась на Беллу, не зная, что ответить.

14

Внезапно в форточку залетела маленькая взъерошенная сова.

Петунья отшатнулась, будто увидела свою смерть. Ей точно сегодня хватило чудес на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Встревоженная Беллатриса сняла с ноги птицы конверт.

- Это от Нарциссы, - непонятно зачем прокомментировала она.

- Нарциссы?

- Моей сестры. Я же говорила, что у вас ней похожие имена***.

Пожирательница вынула пергамент из конверта, пробежала его глазами, и побледнела ещё больше обычного.

- Мне срочно надо идти, - бросила она Петунье. - Передай Поттеру, что я обязательно вернусь и расскажу обо всём. Но сейчас я не могу остаться – Нарцисса в истерике, Тёмный Лорд чего-то хочет от Драко.

- От кого? – переспросила Петунья. – Я не понимаю, что это значит.

- Самое ужасное, маггла, что я тоже не понимаю, что это значит, - медленно проговорила Беллатриса.

Она крутанулась на месте и исчезла с лёгким хлопком, оставив Петунью в полном недоумении.

* Бедлам - психиатрическая больница в Лондоне, чьё название стало нарицательным обозначение сумасшедшего дома.

** Согласно книге Клайва Льюиса "Лев, колдунья и платяной шкаф" вход в волшебную страну Нарнию скрывался именно в шкафу.

*** И "Нарцисса", и "Петунья" - названия цветов.


	3. Chapter 3

15

- Удачно погулял, Поттер? - спросила Беллатриса.

Она удобно устроилась на кровати Гарри в его небольшой комнате в доме Дурслей. Сам Гарри уселся на простом стуле у стены, проигнорировав предложение Беллы сесть рядом с ней – он всё ещё соблюдал осторожность в общении с Пожирательницей.

Вернувшись домой уже после обеда, он обнаружил, что волшебница куда-то делась. Нервная Петунья рассказала ему о том, что произошло после его ухода – о письме Нарциссы, где что-то говорилось о Драко Малфое.

Весь вечер Гарри провёл в своей комнате, обдумывая чрезвычайно насыщенное событиями утро. Отвлёк его только шум снизу в седьмом часу вечера – Петунья накинулась на вернувшегося домой Дадли. Явившийся с работы в разгар скандала, Вернон, как назло, тоже оказался слегка под хмельком и сам попал под раздачу - за то, что «подаёт сыну дурной пример». Гарри около получаса прислушивался к семейной ссоре, но вскоре ему и это наскучило, и он погрузился в ветхий фолиант про Окклюменцию.

Дурсли угомонились около девяти. Прождав до одиннадцати, Гарри засомневался, что Беллатриса вернётся, и почему-то эта мысль его очень разочаровала. Впрочем, когда она без стука вошла в его комнату, он постарался не показать, что испытал облегчение.

- Достаточно удачно, - сдержанно ответил Гарри. – А ты?

- Достаточно неудачно, - в тон ему ответила женщина.

Некоторое время они сверлили друг друга взглядами. Гарри не выдержал первым:

- Не хочешь рассказать подробнее?

- Я вообще-то первая спросила. Или то, что вы делали с Дамблдором, такой страшный секрет?

- Я ещё не настолько доверяю тебе, чтоб рассказывать, чего хотел Альбус. Даже если он не хотел ничего секретного, - сказал Гарри. - Кстати, меня опять не охраняют?

- Нет, там торчит перед домом кто-то из Ордена – кажется, его зовут Дедал Дингл или вроде того. Стоит под фонарём и листает позавчерашний «Пророк» - удивительная маскировка. Я обошла дом и залезла через окно кухни, - небрежно заметила Беллатриса. – Ты очень ловко пытаешься сменить тему, Поттер.

- Если ты первая сделаешь шаг навстречу…

- Если я его сделаю, то могу подвергнуть опасности людей, которые мне небезразличны, - хмуро объяснила Беллатриса. – Поттер, ты не доверяешь мне – это и неудивительно. Но я тоже не могу поручиться, что ты не сообщишь обо всём Дамблдору.

- Я сейчас меньше всего настроен обо всём советоваться с Дамблдором. Я доверял ему раньше, и это привело к катастрофе, - сказал Гарри. – Ты боишься подвергнуть опасности сестру? Или Драко?

Посмотрев на обеспокоенную Беллу, Гарри решил, что угадал. Ведьма подпёрла голову руками и, очевидно, глубоко задумалась. Гарри исподтишка наблюдал за ней – как она сердито прикусила алую губу, как раздражённо откинула тёмные кудри со лба, как нервно хрустнула костяшками бледных пальцев. Он так засмотрелся, что чуть не пропустил её ответ.

- Дай мне Непреложный обет, - сказала Беллатриса.

16

- Что? – моргнул Гарри. – Что это такое?

- Непреложный обет – магическая клятва, которую один волшебник даёт другому, - пояснила Белла. - Если он нарушает её, то лишается жизни или, в лучшем случае, магии. Я хочу, чтобы ты поклялся, что не разболтаешь никому то, что я скажу тебе. В свою очередь, я могу дать тебе такую же клятву – ни один из твоих секретов не уйдёт дальше меня.

- Мне это не нравится, - честно сказал Гарри.

- Мне это тоже не нравится, Поттер, - раздражённо заметила Беллатриса, вскочив на ноги, - но я не вижу другого выхода. Только так мы сможем хоть в чём-то доверять друг другу. Иначе мы можем так сидеть здесь хоть до самого пробуждения короля Артура.

- Что я должен сделать? – спросил Гарри после паузы, тоже вставая.

- Протяни руку. Сожми мою ладонь.

Гарри сделал, как ему было сказано, и удивился, какой жаркой оказалась её бледная ладонь, каким крепко сжали его руку тонкие пальцы. Он посмотрел в огромные тёмные глаза Беллатрисы, уловил там искорки сумасшествия и почти пожалел, что ввязался в это всё.

- Клянёшься ли ты, Гарри Поттер, хранить в тайне всё, что я расскажу тебе, и никому не доверять этого знания без моего прямого разрешения? – из голоса ведьмы исчезли обычные глумливые и насмешливые интонации, теперь она чеканила слова громко и торжественно. Парень порадовался, что она ещё в самом начале наложила на комнату заглушающие чары. Не хватало только, чтобы Вернон проснулся и застал его в двенадцатом часу ночи за колдовством вместе с другой волшебницей.

- Клянусь, - ответил он своим самым уверенным голосом.

Нить алого света обвила сцепленные ладони Поттера и Беллы. По телу парня пробежала дрожь, руку кольнуло, как от слабого удара тока. Магическая цепь вспыхнула ярко-желтым и медленно растаяла.

- Твоя очередь, - напомнила Беллатриса засмотревшемуся Поттеру.

- Я точно не запомнил формулу.

- Можно своими словами. Магии важнее желание, чем формулировка.

Гарри сосредоточился:

- Клянёшься ли ты, Беллатриса Блэк, она же Лестранж, хранить в тайне то, что я тебе расскажу, если только я не разрешу тебе рассказать кому-то ещё?

- Клянусь.

Новое красное свечение появилось и растаяло. Белла отпустила руку Гарри и опустилась обратно на кровать. На этот раз Гарри сел рядом.

- Всё равно ты рассказываешь первая. И не только о сегодняшнем дне, но и о крестражах, и о Лонгботтомах…

- Короче, обо всём, - усмехнулась Белла. – Ты не выдержишь столько информации за раз, Поттер. Давай так: сначала мы рассказываем друг другу про сегодняшний день, потом переходим к делам давно минувших лет. У меня тоже есть, о чём тебя расспросить: о пророчестве, о том, что точно произошло в Тайной комнате…

- Я расскажу, - пообещал Гарри, - но после тебя.

Белла кивнула, откинулась, прислонившись к изголовью кровати, и сказала:

- Тёмный Лорд поручил Драко убить Дамблдора, и Снейп дал клятву ему помочь.

17

Беллатриса откинулась на спинку кровати и прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом. Из-под длинных ресниц она наблюдала за шокированным Поттером, который явно хотел задать сотню вопросов, но не знал, с какого начать.

- Что? – наконец вымолвил Гарри и сам на себя рассердился за то, насколько бессмысленно это прозвучало.

- Тёмный Лорд поручил Драко убить Дамблдора, и Снейп дал клятву ему помочь, - с удовольствием повторила Белла.

- Да я понял, - огрызнулся парень. – Может, ты всё-таки что-нибудь объяснишь по-человечески?

- Не кипятись, Поттер, и не груби старшим, - наставительно сказала колдунья, - для меня самой это стало полной неожиданностью. И я чувствую, что в той ситуации, в которой оказались Драко и Нарцисса, есть и моя вина. После моего побега и провала Люциуса в Министерстве, Лорд отыгрался на них.

- После твоего побега, о котором я ещё ничего не слышал, - напомнил Гарри.

- Всему своё время, Поттер, - многозначительно произнесла колдунья. – Сейчас вот о чём речь: после того, как тебя забрал Дамблдор, я получила письмо от сестры. Нарцисса вообще-то умеет выражаться метко и точно: это у Блэков семейное…

- От скромности ты не помрёшь, - заметил Гарри.

- Я помру от чего посерьёзней,- согласилась Беллатриса. – А тебе, Поттер, не вредно было бы кое-чему поучиться, раз уж ты унаследовал родовое гнездо Блэков. Но ты опять меня сбил.

Женщина теперь говорила тихо и медленно, обдумывая каждое слово:

- Письмо напугало меня больше формой, чем содержанием: это был какой-то невероятный поток сознания; очевидно, Нарцисса нацарапала его в истерике, хотя обычно она весьма сдержанна. Там были мольбы немедленно встретиться с ней, были угрозы – мол, это я виновата в бедах Драко… В общем, я так испугалась, что немедленно отправилась к сестре, хотя из письма было толком и непонятно, в чём вообще дело.

- Ты отправилась в Малфой-мэнор? – спросил Гарри.

- Нет, там сейчас небезопасно – Нарцисса считает, что за ней могут следить по приказу Тёмного Лорда, - ответила ведьма. - Мы встретились в одном заведении в Лютном переулке – жуткая дыра, но туда не сунется кто не надо.

- И что же она рассказала тебе?

- Лорд вызвал к себе Драко и поручил тому «важнейшее задание» - убить Дамблдора. Время – до конца учебного года. Способ – на усмотрение Драко. Наказание за провал – смерть.

18

Гарри задумчиво проговорил:

- Я не хочу оскорблять твоего племянника, Беллатриса…

- Да ладно, Поттер, мой племянник избалованный идиот, - откликнулась Белла, - надеюсь, это в нём от Малфоев, а не от Блэков. Чего уж тут стесняться в выражениях.

- Ты хорошо его знаешь?

- Когда я должна была его хорошо узнать? Видела его в начале лета в Малфой-мэноре – это когда я ещё не покинула ряды Пожирателей. Вёл себя так, будто он, по меньшей мере, Мерлин Великий: сыпал проклятьями в твой адрес, вздумал накричать на меня за то, что Люциус угодил в Азкабан – это я, видите ли, провалила операцию в Отделе Тайн…

- Ты оставила это без ответа? – удивлённо спросил Гарри.

- Допустим, я его немного припугнула для его же пользы – чтоб мальчик в следующий раз вёл себя осторожнее. А то он ведь додумается и с Тёмным Лордом так разговаривать, - невинно полуулыбнулась ведьма. – Хотя ему, кажется, что в лоб, что по лбу – он только и делал, что качал права и пытался заглянуть мне в декольте.

Гарри поймал себя на том, что в данный момент он делает примерно то же самое. Поспешно отведя глаза, он встретился взглядом с ухмыляющейся ведьмой и покраснел. Про себя он подумал, что Беллатрисе не стоит облачаться подобно Агнессе Сорель*, если её раздражает такое внимание.

На всякий случай он поспешил сменить тему:

- Так вот, к чему это я. У Драко, на мой взгляд, очень мало шансов справиться с Дамблдором.

- У него ноль шансов, - мрачно сказала Белла, - и Лорд это отлично знает.

- Зачем тогда дал поручение?

- Он очень зол и на Блэков и на Малфоев. Люциус в Азкабане, я сбежала… Если Драко провалит задание – Лорду это ничем не грозит. У него есть бойцы и убийцы получше моего племянника. Зато в таком случае у него будет право как угодно покарать и Драко, и его родителей. Будет право потребовать что угодно, хоть Малфой-мэнор и всё состояние.

- Разве он не может потребовать этого прямо сейчас?

- Может, но не хочет. Если пойдёт молва, что Лорд убил или пустил по миру своих слуг за просто так, другие ещё подумают, прежде чем стать Пожирателями.

- А если он преподнесёт это как «наказание за провал», никому до этого нет дела,- уловил мысль Гарри. – Я думаю, Драко он сказал что-то другое?

- Драко он только делал комплименты и обещал высоко вознести после убийства Дамблдора. Тот принял всё за чистую монету и теперь ждёт - не дождётся возвращения в Хогвартс, - сказала Белла. – А Нарцисса всё правильно поняла. И в истерике кинулась к Снейпу – к сожалению, до того как повидать меня.

- Нашла помощника, - скривился Гарри.

- Я бы её отговорила. Мне он тоже не нравится, - согласилась Белла.

- Мне он не нравится больше, - сказал Гарри. – Что он сказал твоей сестре?

- Я не знаю, что он ей сказал – меня там не было. Нарцисса сказала, что он дал Нерушимый Обет – выполнить задание Драко, если тот не справится.

- Значит, Снейп теперь обязан убить Дамблдора? И никак не может этого избежать? – напряжённо спросил Гарри.

Беллатриса молча кивнула.

19

- Грёбаный ублюдок! – Гарри вскочил и стал ходить по комнате. - Не подумай, что я очень расстроился из-за Дамблдора, - уже спокойнее добавил Гарри, - но я считал, что Снейп, скорее всего, всё-таки работает на Орден. Хотя у меня часто возникали подозрения.

- Знаешь, что самое интересное? – спросила колдунья. – Я тоже была почти уверена, что Снейп работает на Орден.

- Почему?

- Сложно сказать. Вроде никаких настоящих доказательств у меня не было. Ну, кроме того, что несколько раз срывались операции, о которых он знал, и того, что он столько лет провёл рядом с Дамблдором.

- Но теперь-то мы знаем, на кого он работает? Если бы он работал на Дамблдора, то не согласился бы убить его, – сказал Гарри.

- Не могу не согласиться с твоей железной логикой, - пожала плечами Беллатриса. – Хотя мне всё равно это кажется неожиданным.

Гарри подумал, что бы такое ответить, и не смог подобрать нужных слов. Жаловаться Беллатрисе на Снейпа ему казалось очень странным, оправдывать его перед ней – ещё страннее. Парень и сам не мог понять, что не так в истории со Снейпом – он же сам часто подозревал его в предательстве. Разве что мнение Беллы, которая почему-то не была убеждена в виновности зельевара. Он внимательно присмотрелся к ведьме – Беллатриса смотрела куда-то мимо него, накручивая на палец чёрный локон. Она рассказала всё и теперь настала его очередь.

- Как я провёл этот интересный день, - неожиданно для самого себя заговорил Гарри. – Да, в общем-то, очень скучно, если сравнивать с теми историями, которые ты и тётя рассказали мне. Дамблдор взял меня, чтобы уговорить одного своего знакомого - Горация Слизнорта - преподавать в Хогвартсе – у него, как обычно, нет учителя по ЗОТИ**. Тот сначала долго отказывался, потом я его уговорил. Вот и всё.

Беллатриса удивлённо посмотрела на парня:

- Дамблдор так и сказал, что Слизнорт будет преподавать ЗОТИ?

- Нет… Если честно, я не помню, чтобы он говорил, преподаватель чего ему нужен. А что?

- А то, что я прекрасно знаю Горация: он был деканом Слизерина десятки лет, ушёл только незадолго до падения Волдеморта – его подкосило, что треть слизеринцев из его выпусков стала Пожирателями.

- И ты в том числе, - сказал Гарри.

- И я в том числе, Поттер, - согласилась Белла. – Но дело не в этом. Дело в том, что Слизнорт всю свою жизнь вёл зельеварение.

20

- Но если он станет зельеваром Хогвартса, кто будет вести Защиту? И куда денется Снейп? – спросил Гарри.

- Я почти наверняка знаю куда, - ответила Белла. – Незадолго до моего «отступничества» до меня дошёл слух – мол, Снейп скоро получит должность, о которой мечтал всю жизнь – станет преподавать Защиту. Похоже, это правда.

- То бишь, Дамблдор поставил Пожирателя учить детей ЗОТИ. Почему я не удивлён? – переспросил Гарри, не ожидая, впрочем, ответа. – Ну что сказать, у Квиррела и Амбридж достойный преёмник. Похоже, мне придётся снова подработать учителем.

- Соберёшь Армию Дамблдора?

- Ты слышала про АД?

- После того как Дамблдора вышибли из Хогвартса, про неё много кто услышал, - объяснила колдунья.

- Да, я снова соберу её. Только на этот раз обзовёмся как-нибудь по-другому – не хочу лишний раз слышать имя Директора. По крайней мере, - добавил Гарри с мрачненькой усмешкой, - нам недолго осталось терпеть Снейпа. Ни один учитель ЗОТИ не продержался дольше года.

- А ведь правда, Лорд же проклял эту должность, когда Дамблдор не взял его преподавать! – оживилась Белла. Теперь она встала и прошлась по комнате. – Я про него забыла. Но ведь Дамблдор, значит, знает, что Снейп через год покинет Хогвартс? Интересно, это может быть связано с Неразрывным обетом, который он так легко дал?

- Белла, к чему ты клонишь? Может, Снейп проработает год и вернётся преподавать зельеварение. Или, раз Волдеморт сам наложил это проклятье, он же его и снимет, чтобы Снейп проработал подольше.

- Может быть. Но у меня такое чувство, что мы что-то упускаем из виду.

Гарри покачал головой:

- Не знаю. У меня вообще голова уже плохо варит.

- Утро вечера мудренее, - согласилась Беллатриса. – Ладно, оставим это. Что нам делать с Драко?

- Лично я не хочу с ним ничего делать, - отрезал Гарри. - К тому же, я и не могу из-за Обета ничего никому рассказать. Но если он или Снейп попробуют убить Дамблдора, мне придётся ему помешать – при всём моём сложном отношении к директору.

- Гарри, - Беллатриса впервые назвала его по имени, её голос звучал мягко и почти просящее, - следи за тем, что он делает, постарайся, чтобы он не умер и не попал в Азкабан. Сейчас у него голова забита Мерлин знает чем – совсем как у меня в его возрасте. Но Дамблдора ему не убить, и когда он это поймёт, может, его можно будет уговорить отказаться от задания и сменить сторону.

- В смысле, перейти к Дамблдору? Я бы врагу такого не пожелал, Белла. Дамблдор и друзей-то не особо бережёт, - он вспомнил о Сириусе и понял, что весь его гнев на Беллатрису окончательно растаял.

- Не обязательно к Дамблдору. Мы с Нарциссой сможем его защитить – в крайнем случае, отправим его за Канал***, пока это безумие не кончится.

- Я постараюсь, - просто сказал Гарри. – Но всё зависит от самого Драко – с него станется взорвать Хогвартс целиком, чтобы прикончить Дамблдора.

- Я и боюсь, что он начнёт делать непоправимые ошибки, когда поймёт, что загнан в угол. В Хогвартсе ни Нарцисса, ни я не сможем на него влиять. Кроме того, я буду занята в следующие месяцы.

- Чем?

- Буду искать крестражи. Кстати, ты мне поможешь – они могут быть и в Хогвартсе.

- Что такое крестраж?

- Крестраж, Поттер, - серьёзно сказала Белла, - это настолько тёмная магия, что даже я лишь три недели назад узнала о ней. Это кусок, оторванный от души волшебника и заключённый в некий предмет. Пока крестраж существует, его создателя нельзя убить.

Она сглотнула и добавила:

- Я подозреваю, что ты уничтожил крестраж Волдеморта, - она выплюнула имя, проглотив несколько звуков, но не дрогнув лицом, - в Тайной Комнате. А значит, Тёмный Лорд впервые в истории создал несколько крестражей.

Где-то вдалеке часы на ратуше Литл Уингинга стали отбивать двенадцать, и их бой разнёсся по всему спящему городку.

* Фаворитка Карла VII, короля Франции. Известна, помимо прочего очень смелыми, даже для нашего дня, одеяниями.

** В каноне между заключением Обета между Снейпом и Нарциссой и визитом Гарри к Слизнроту, очевидно, прошло некоторое время. Дамблдор прибывал не посреди дня, а предупредив Гарри заранее письмом. Но можно предположить, что, узнав через Снейпа о побеге Беллатрисы, Дамблдор решил форсировать события и быстрее проверить, кому достался дом на площади Гримо.

*** Английский канал – так англичане называют Ла-Манш.


	4. Chapter 4

21

Невысокий щуплый подросток привычным движением прошёл через стену между девятой и десятой платформой вокзала Кингс-Кросс, оставшись незамеченным магглами. По своему обыкновению Теодор Лофт Нотт прибыл на магическую платформу в числе первых, за час до отправления Хогвартс-экспресса. Это дало ему возможность спокойно занять пустое купе - лишь где-то через полчаса на вокзале должны были появиться толпы странно одетых людей, каждый год в этот день привлекающих к себе внимание магглов.

Тео это устраивало. Он не любил лишний раз привлекать чьё-то внимание, а с немагическим населением вдоволь наобщался год назад - летом перед шестым курсом, когда на месяц сбежал из дома. Отец, помнится, был в шоке.

Вспомнив отца, он нервно провёл рукой по ёжику коротких светлых волос. Тео, в общем, никогда не любил родителя, но то, что Бэзил Нотт сейчас пребывает в Азкабане после той авантюры в Отделе Тайн Министерства Магии, было ему не по нраву. Ещё меньше по нраву ему было то, что ему так настойчиво предлагали искупить провал отца. Тем более, что дед, напротив, советовал ему не повторять ошибок Бэзила, если он не хочет оказаться в положении Драко.

Нотт не торопясь вышагивал по коридору красного поезда (почему, интересно, экспресс выкрашен в гриффиндорские цвета?). Теперь его мысли занимал Драко – его незадачливый однокурсник. Ему надо будет присмотреться в этом году и к Малфою-младшему, и к его вечному врагу – Гарри Поттеру. То, что он увидит, повлияет на то, какую роль он сыграет в этой войне. Пока что он принял определённое решение, но всё ещё сто раз может поменяться.

Он выбрал купе поближе к хвосту состава, наложил на дверь самые мощные известные ему запирающие чары, бросил свой чемодан на пол и сам уселся. Из чемодана извлёк свежий номер «Пророка» - статья «Коварство гоблинов: кто скрывает ограбление в Гринготсе?» заинтересовала его поначалу, но в ней оказались только пустые слухи.

Отложив газету, Тео взял книжонку в пёстрой бумажной обложке, на которой был намалёван какой-то блондин в луже карикатурно-алой крови. Нотт хмыкнул и поспешил исправить ситуацию: несколько взмахов палочкой – и книжка стала выглядеть как чёрный фолиант с золотой вязью на переплёте: «Яды змей и их использование в приготовлении зелий». Тео ни перед кем не собирался открывать свою любовь к маггловским бульварным детективам.

Он достал бутылочку сливочного пива, открыл книжку и постарался отрешиться от всех навалившихся проблем и острых вопросов.

22

Поезд проделал, наверно, полпути, когда в дверь купе заколотили:

- Нотт, я знаю, ты там! Открой сейчас же!

Тео поспешил снять запирающие с двери – Драко звал его по фамилии только когда был раздражён. Им предстоял непростой разговор, и не стоило ещё сильнее злить однокурсника.

Малфой влетел в купе и с порога набросился на Нотта:

- С чего это ты здесь устроился? Я весь поезд обошёл!

Тео вздохнул. Ему очень хотелось сказать: «Очевидно, такая твоя манера общаться с друзьями, что их у тебя полтора человека и те прячутся», но этакое остроумство не помогло бы разрядить обстановку.

- Драко, если мне в кои-то веки захотелось проехаться одному, а не в обществе Грега, Винса и Пэнси, это моё право. Куда ты их, кстати, дел?

- Просто сказал не идти за мной, - пожал плечами Малфой. – Я знаю, что ты их не любишь, а мне хотелось нормально поговорить. А ты, значит, мне не идёшь навстречу, – он угрожающе завис над Ноттом.

Тео захотелось встать тоже, но он решил, что со скромными пятью футами роста* он всё равно будет смотреть на приятеля снизу вверх. Драко пришёл из-за чего-то взвинченный, что всё осложняло.

- Чего ты такой злой? – просто спросил Тео. – Не из-за меня ведь?

Драко помрачнел пуще прежнего и сел напротив Нотта. Два блондина настороженно смотрели друг на друга.

- Это всё Слизнорт! – выдал Драко.

- Наш новый старый зельевар? – переспросил Нотт. – Что он тебе сделал?

- В том-то и дело, что ничего. Он ведь, когда учил раньше, всегда собирал вокруг себя наиболее достойных и многообещающих учеников, - Драко немного успокоился и даже принялся, как обычно, жеманно растягивать слова. – И сейчас тоже устроил нечто подобное прямо у себя в купе. Как ты думаешь, поспешил ли он пригласить меня?

- Даже и не подумал, - наугад сказал Нотт.

- Верно, единственный наследник благородного рода – зачем он Слизнорту? Зато он принялся обхаживать Шрамоголового и даже мелкую оборванку Уизли, - Малфой задохнулся от возмущения.

- Этого и стоило ожидать, Драко, – сказал Тео.

- Ты на что намекаешь, Нотт? – напрягся Малфой.

- Не заводись, - развёл руками Тео. - Помнишь, что ты сказал мне в конце прошлого года?

- В тот раз, когда мы поссорились, - холодно заметил Малфой.

- Да, в тот раз.

- Я сказал, что отомщу за отца, и Тёмный Лорд поможет мне в этом.

- Ты говорил выразительнее, но смысл такой, - подтвердил Нотт. – А я сказал тебе, что Тёмный Лорд подозрительно часто терпит поражения, если дело касается одного известного тебе гриффиндорца; что твой отец в Азкабане, и тебе придётся самому разбираться недругами – уверяю тебя, Слизнорт самая малая из твоих проблем.

- Если ты веришь в подвиги Поттера, о чём нам говорить? Кажется, ты не настолько предан идеям Лорда, как можно ожидать от слизеринца, - надменно заметил Драко.

Нотт сердито отбросил книгу, которая ударилась о стену купе и упала на пол. С неё слетели маскировочные чары, но никто не обратил на это внимания.

- Дело не в подвигах Поттера, хотя наши отцы в Азкабане как раз из-за него. Быть слепо преданным чему-то - это качества гриффиндорчиков, которые без тени мысли идут за Дамблдором. Слизеринец верен только себе, у него должно быть собственное мнение, а не заёмные идеи, - медленно прошипел Тео. - Если он выбирает сторону Лорда, то только потому, что верит в его победу. Впутаться в войну ты всегда успеешь, а вот вылезти… Впрочем, ты, кажется, уже впутался.

23

- Откуда ты знаешь? – испуганно спросил Драко.

- Я сын Пожирателя. Слухами земля полнится.

- Я не сам впутался, - признался Драко. - Скорее, меня впутали, - он нервно левую руку. - Не скажу, что я был категорически против…

- И не говори. Вот не поверю, что ты со всеми деньгами и связями не смог бы найти другого выхода из положения.

- Да что ты знаешь о моём положении? – опять вышел из себя Драко.

- Да уж знаю, - кисло ответил Нотт. – Сам почти в таком же. Мне тоже предлагали пойти по стопам отца, раз уж он очутился в Азкабане.

Драко приходилось присутствовать на приёмах в Малфой-мэноре, и он с детства запомнил Бэзила Нотта - высокого господина с проплешинами в светлых волосах. Нотт-старший всегда с усердием налегал на огневиски, и после пятой рюмки выдавал настолько пламенные речи про грязных магглов, что даже Люциус просил его выражаться сдержаннее.

- Ты же и не общался с ним почти, - сочувственно полуспросил Драко.

- Лорда не интересуют такие подробности, - сказал Тео, отстранённо глядя на бегущие за окном поезда пейзажи.

- И ты смог отказать? – недоверчиво спросил Малфой.

Вместо ответа Тео задрал рукав левой руки, обнажив чистую кожу без следа тёмной метки.

- Можешь ли похвалиться тем же, Драко? – серьёзно спросил он. – Ты больно часто потираешь руку, я погляжу.

Драко рефлекторно схватился за предплечье.

- Лучше не надо признаний, - предупредил его Нотт. – Лучше мне не видеть лишнего. Есть легилименция, сыворотка правды… ни в ком нельзя быть уверенным. Чем меньше людей знают твои секреты, тем лучше.

- Зачем ты тогда меня расспрашивал? Сколько ты уже знаешь? – спросил Драко.

- Ничего конкретного. Но, кажется, ты сам завёл разговор о проблемах и завёлся, когда я не одобрил твои действия, - сказал Тео, закидывая ногу на ногу. – Честное слово, я не желаю тебе зла и не настаиваю на откровенности. О том, сколько я знаю, лучше промолчать. Представь, что сейчас нас подслушивают, или потом кто-нибудь влезет в твои мысли. Если выяснится, что я знал о твоём задании и никому не донёс… опять же - попахивает Азкабаном.

- Ты параноик, - нервно фыркнул Малфой.

- Тебе тоже лучше им стать. Не верь ни Дамблдору, ни Лорду – все только делают вид, что хотят тебе помочь.

- А тебе, значит, можно верить? – иронически спросил Драко.

Тео улыбнулся:

- На вопросы типа: «Ты врёшь?» нельзя ответить. Просто подумай, есть ли мне смысл тебя обманывать, и был ли я с тобой нечестен раньше.

- Не был, - без колебаний ответил Драко. – Ты был даже как-то по-гриффиндорски честен, из-за чего мы и поругались. Ладно, - он нехотя поднялся и потянулся, разминая уставшие мышцы, - спасибо тебе за интересный разговор – мне есть, над чем, подумать.

Тео молча кивнул ему. Драко вышел, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Нотт быстро подошёл к двери, незамедлительно заново наложил на неё запирающие, ткнул палочкой, казалось бы, в никуда и шепнул:

- Accio мантия-невидимка!

Невидимая ткань слетела с человека, прятавшегося под ней в двух метрах от Нотта. Его испуганные ярко-зелёные глаза (цвета Авады, как выражались плохие поэты в прошлом веке) смотрели в блекло-зелёные глаза Теодора.

Гарри Поттер отреагировал сразу же. Палочка в руке гриффиндорца пришла в движение, губы чуть дрогнули, но с них не сорвалось ни слова. Мелькнула алая вспышка, и Тео обнаружил, что его шестнадцатидюймовая** палочка зажата в кулаке Поттера.

- Хороший Expelliarmus, - одобрил Нотт. – Только не сломай палочку – она ломкая, из ивы. Ты всегда так вежливо начинаешь разговор?

24

Поезд покачнуло сильнее обычного, и Нотт с Поттером едва удержались на ногах. Гарри не спускал глаз со слизеринца, но тот и не думал нападать.

Гриффиндорец решил, что надо как-то ответить:

- Сам говорил, что надо быть параноиком. А ты не внушаешь мне доверия, Нотт.

- Странно, Гарри, - Нотт по возможности непринуждённо опёрся о стенку купе. - Кажется, это ты у нас подслушиваешь чужие разговоры.

- Когда за тобой охотится Волдеморт, - Гарри заметил, как передёрнуло Нотта от этого имени, - становится не до правил вежливости. Мне надо было узнать, о чём вы шепчетесь.

- И как, узнал?

- Ты остановил Малфоя на самом интересном моменте, - сухо заметил Гарри. – Покрываешь Пожирателя.

- Да, я вовремя заметил твою ногу – ты немножко вырос из мантии-невидимки, - легко согласился Нотт. – Кстати, ты не можешь знать, что Драко – Пожиратель.

Гарри подумал, что прекрасно это знает из надёжного источника, но Нотту он уж точно не собирался говорить про Беллатрису. Хотя вообще слизеринец его заинтересовал разговором с Малфоем.

- Я сам не видел его метку, и у меня нет доказательств для авроров, - осторожно построил он ответную реплику, - но вряд ли у кого-то есть сомнения, что Малфой разделяет взгляды Пожирателей.

- Много кто их, так или иначе, разделяет, - так же осторожно ответил Нотт. – Мысли ненаказуемы.

- Но наказуемы поступки, и Малфой вполне может сломать жизнь себе и другим, - серьёзно сказал Гарри. – Вот ты, очевидно, другого мнения о Волдеморте – вон, маггловские книги читаешь, - он указал на валявшуюся у стенки книжку.

Тео усмехнулся:

- Да, дюдики я просто глотаю, хотя вряд ли это серьёзное доказательство чего-либо.

- Интересно? – спросил Гарри.

- Фигня. Убийца – рыжий адвокат, зуб даю.

- Нет, я, в общем, про маггловскую культуру. Ты не ходишь на маггловеденье?

- Угадал, хожу, - сказал Тео. - А вообще магглов мне довелось узнать, так сказать, в природной среде обитания. Я год назад сбежал из дома – ну молодой был и глупый…

- А год спустя стал старый и мудрый? – не удержался от подколки Гарри.

Нотт недовольно нахмурился и скомкал рассказ:

- В общем, вернули меня домой через месяц, который и в основном прожил среди магглов. Ну, люди как люди – не хуже и не лучше нас.

- Вот и с Малфоем ты говорил как разумный человек, - сказал Гарри, - если, конечно, ты не разыгрывал сцену для меня.

- У тебя мания величия, - огрызнулся Нотт. – Я заметил тебя только, когда Драко схватился за руку, и ты подался вперёд. Иначе я бы не дал откровенничать Драко и сам бы тоже не стал.

- Почему?

- Потому что незачем привлекать к себе внимание. Вот ты сейчас явно чего-то от меня хочешь – может, чтобы я сдал тебе Драко?

25

Гарри покачал головой и вложил Нотту в руку отнятую волшебную палочку. Тео напрягся, но Гарри тут же отошёл, уселся на скамью и похлопал рукой рядом с собой. Слизеринец медленно приблизился и сел по левую руку от гриффиндорца.

- Я ничего от тебя не требую, - начал Гарри.

- Ещё б ты попробовал! – усмехнулся Нотт.

- Дай сказать, - терпеливо попросил гриффиндорец. – Малфоя я тоже не стремлюсь упрятать в Азкабан – лишь бы он не мешал жить другим, а пока он ещё ничего преступного не сделал. Боюсь, что только пока. Если я вовремя буду узнавать о его планах, я смогу и предотвратить их безболезненно для всех.

- Короче, ты хочешь, чтобы я шпионил за Драко для тебя, – резюмировал Нотт. - Разве так гриффиндорцы относятся к друзьям, Гарри?

- В данном случае ты поможешь Драко, - ушёл от прямого ответа Гарри. – Хотя я не спорю, что он не поймёт тебя, если узнает про такое.

- Да как-нибудь обойдусь. Мы вообще не такие зашибись друзья, - Тео любил иногда вставлять в разговоре маггловские словечки, не всегда правильно их используя. - Просто у двух наследников чистокровных семейств, круг допустимых приятелей в детстве очень узок. Так и общаемся уже сколько лет…

- Это звучит как согласие, - сказал Гарри.

Нотт вместо ответа отвернулся от окна и уставился в глаза Гарри, внимательно рассматривая гриффиндорца. За лето тот подрос и раздался в плечах, даже поношенные маггловские тряпки не скрывали этого; в глазах появился хищноватый блеск – как у человека, уверенного в своих силах.

Гарри терпеливо ждал ответа, когда его виски пронзила неприятная колющая боль, а перед глазами всё слегка поплыло.

- Нотт, проваливай из моей головы! – воскликнул он до крайности раздражённо.

Теодор отвёл взгляд и слегка смущённо проговорил:

- Это я так… проверка твоей искренности.

- Да ты, оказывается, легилимент, - констатировал Гарри.

- Если бы, - пожал плечами Нотт. - Легилиментов во всей стране человек пять – с таким даром надо родиться. А я лишь немного упражняюсь – бывает полезно. Я, кстати, не знал, что ты – окклюмент, Гарри. Интересная у тебя защита – запутываешь в посторонних воспоминаниях. Давно научился?

- Нет, недавно, - сказал Гарри, - но у меня был хороший учитель.

- Дамблдор? – спросил Тео.

- Может быть, - загадочно сказал Гарри. Слова Нотта заставили его вспомнить прошедшее лето и невероятное знакомство…

26

- Очисти разум, Поттер, - сказала Беллатриса, - иначе ничего у тебя и не получится.

Они стояли напротив друг друга на пыльном, но просторном чердаке дома Дурслей. В единственное окно жарко било летнее солнце, пыль мельтешила в лучах света, но Белла всё равно облачилась в чёрное. Шла первая неделя июля***. После недавнего скандала в семье Дадли не выпускали из комнаты, а Вернон как можно больше времени проводил на работе (по крайней мере, по его словам). Петунья же не осмеливалась мешать тренировкам двух магов.

- Снейп говорил то же самое, - недовольно заметил Гарри. Иногда упоминание Снейпа заставляло Беллатрису отступить, но, похоже, не в этот раз.

- Даже ему случается говорить правду, - сердито ответила женщина. – Пока ты не научишься очищать разум, мы с места не сдвинемся.

Разного рода магией они занимались уже неделю. Основной упор делали на окклюменцию – по словам Беллатрисы, «будет катастрофа, если Дамблдор или Лорд вытащат из твоей головы воспоминания про меня. И ещё неизвестно, кого из них стоит больше опасаться».

- Я стараюсь, - в тон ей ответил Гарри, - но каждый раз у меня всё равно скачут в башке какие-то мысли и воспоминания.

- Всё потому, что ты горячий, порывистый и эмоции твои очень яркие, - скептически заметила Белла.

- Лучше мне быть холодненьким, тихим и ничего не чувствовать? – осведомился Гарри, подставляя лицо свету жаркого солнца.

- Нет, Поттер, ты мне больше живым нравишься, - расхохоталась Беллатриса. – Но с окклюменцией у тебя поэтому беды…

Она осеклась и принялась расхаживать взад-вперёд по грязному линолеуму пола, время от времени разворачиваясь на каблуках и пощёлкивая костяшками пальцев. Гарри уже убедился, что в такие моменты ей лучше не мешать.

Наконец она замерла на месте и повернулась к Гарри. Тот уловил в её тёмных глазах сумашедшинку, обычно не предвещавшую ничего хорошего.

- Поттер, обратим слабые стороны в сильные, - заявила она.

- Ты о чём?

- Есть такой тип ментальной защиты, который почти никогда не используют – его мы и попробуем…

- Конечно, а то у меня всегда всё как у людей, хоть в чём-то выделюсь, - саркастически проговорил Гарри, немного подражаю тону раздражённой Беллы.

Та, впрочем, продолжала говорить, не обращая на него внимания:

- Раз ты не можешь очистить сознание, забей его до предела. Пусть тот, кто полезет тебе в разум, застрянет в бесполезных воспоминаниях – как ты зеваешь на истории магии, придумываешь предсказания для прорицаний…

- Откуда ты знаешь, что я так и делаю? – удивился Гарри.

- Поттер, домашнюю работу по прорицаниям все всегда делали одинаково: придумывали от балды, - отрезала Беллатриса. - Так что хоть что-то у тебя как у людей. Вспоминай, как мучился зубной болью или придумывал плохие стихи – что угодно, лишь бы сбить с толку легилимента.

- Я не придумывал плохих стихов, - возмутился Гарри. – Я вообще никаких, никогда не придумывал.

- Но хоть зубы-то у тебя болели? – поинтересовалась ведьма. – Нет? Счастливый человек… Legilimens!

27

- ….свою команду, - донёсся до него голос Нотта.

- Чего? – Гарри нехотя вынырнул из воспоминаний.

- Гарри, я перед кем распинаюсь? – недовольно протянул Тео. – Я сказал, что согласен. Прослежу, чтоб Драко не шалил, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Но у меня к тебе тоже есть вопрос…

- Да?

- Ты соберёшь в этом году своих головорезов? В смысле, Армию Дамблдора.

- Никакие они не головорезы, а так соберу. Только сменю название.

- Чудесно. Не хочешь меня пригласить туда?

- А зачем тебе? – полюбопытствовал Гарри.

- Посмотреть, какой ты маг и учитель, насколько хорошо тренируешь наших ленивых однокурсников – я слышал, что отлично, - совершенно честно ответил Тео. – И вообще в наше интересное время лишние занятия не помешают. Единственное, что меня беспокоит – вдруг к вам опять впишутся люди вроде Эджкомб. Если станет известно, что я вхожу в твой отряд – будут у меня проблемы…

- В этом году все члены подпишут серьёзный магический контракт, так что они не смогут ничего разболтать при всём желании, - уверил слизеринца Гарри. - Приходи, я приглашу тебя. Если есть, кого ещё привести со Слизерина – приводи. Давно пора переступить через эту межфакультетскую вражду… Правда, не могу ручаться, что всем в Армии понравится твой приход, но я прослежу, чтоб они выражали недовольство тихо.

- Да пусть выражают громко, - хмыкнул Теодор, – я всё равно их очарую. Как тебе моя рекламная улыбочка? – он скорчил лицо в гримасе и стал похож на лыбящегося оборотня, страдающего зубной болью.

- Новенькая, как с иголочки, - ответил Гарри. – Похоже, редко ею пользуешься. Значит, по рукам? – он протянул ладонь сидящему рядом парню.

Тео казался довольно удивлённым, но протянул свою ладонь в ответ. Брюнет и блондин пожали друг другу руки.

28

- А откуда ты знаешь, что я отличный учитель? – Гарри и Тео продолжали разговор на разные темы.

- От Луны.

- Лавгуд?

- Ты знаешь другую Луну? – осведомился Нотт.

- Нет, – сказал Гарри. - Просто не знал, что вы общаетесь.

- Ты вообще немного обо мне знаешь, - резонно заметил Нотт.

- Можешь рассказать.

- В другой раз. История не на пять минут, а мы почти приехали. – Подтверждая свои слова, Тео указал на окно – за стеклом в вечерних сумерках виднелись огни Хогсмида. - Тебя не будут искать твои друзья?

- Рон и Гермиона – старосты и им не до того, остальные решат, что я хочу побыть один, - объяснил Гарри. - Но ты прав, лучше мне пойти уже к своим. Я скажу тебе о нашем первом собрании, а ты присмотри за Малфоем и вообще за всеми, кого подозреваешь в служении Реддлу.

- Кому? – переспросил Нотт.

- Тому Реддлу – это настоящее имя Волдеморта, - ответил Гарри. - Он полукровка.

- О, вот оно что, - покачал головой Тео. – Ты мне сегодня дал пищи для ума. Ладно, увидимся, Гарри.

- Я возьму «Пророк»? – Гарри указал на газету.

- Бери, только там ничего интересного, - разрешил Тео. Он хотел снять запирающие с двери, но Поттер снова его удивил – с лёгкостью сам развеял их и вышел, кивнув на прощанье.

Тео Нотт сокрушённо покачал головой. Гарри Поттер удивлял его всё больше и больше, и слизеринец гадал, во что же он ввязался.

Поговорив с Теодором, Гарри не пошёл сразу к своим друзьям – он завернул в туалет и заперся в одной из кабинок. Наложив запирающие и заглушающие чары, он сперва очень внимательно прочитал статью «Коварство гоблинов: кто скрывает ограбление в Гринготсе?». Потом достал из сумки зеркальце в простой чёрной оправе и коснулся его палочкой. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, потом из зеркала донёсся голос, но такой тихий, что даже стоящий за пять шагов от Поттера не смог бы разобрать ничего кроме реплик самого Гарри:

- Нет… И тебе не болеть, Белла. Читала статью? Да я знаю, что одна болтовня, но всё же мы подняли шуму в Гринготсе… Знаешь Нотта? Может, и Бэзила, откуда я знаю… Я поговорил с его сыном только что… Нет, не похож на отца – такой худенький, маленький - больше похож на четверокурсника. Кажется, идея про союзников со Слизерина не такая безнадёжная…

Хогвартс-экспресс пыхтел и извергал пар, с каждой минутой приближая учеников к началу нового учебного года.

* Пять футов – 152 сантиметра

** 16 дюймов – 40 сантиметров

*** Отныне и до некоторых пор повествование будет перемежаться флэшбэками, из которых и станет постепенно ясно, чем же Поттер и Белла занимались летом. Просьба проявить терпение.


	5. Chapter 5

30

Привидение, жившее в неиспользуемом туалете Хогвартса одно-одинёшенько под именем Плакса Миртл, замерло перед пыльным зеркалом.

Миртл поправила невесомую причёску, поочерёдно склонила голову налево и направо, попыталась скорчить весёлую рожицу, но тень улыбки тут же сбежала с её лица.

- Жалкое зрелище, - вздохнула она, - душераздирающее зрелище.

Полупрозрачная девочка медленно поплыла сквозь ряд туалетных кабинок, легко просачиваясь через их тонкие стенки. В одной из них (в той, где она так неудачно устроилась порыдать пятьдесят лет назад) Миртл остановилась и заглянула внутрь унитаза:

- Как я и думала, - сказала она. - С этой стороны ничуть не лучше. Но всем наплевать, никому нет дела…

Вдруг до неё донёсся какой-то звук – похоже, кто-то поскользнулся на мокром полу туалета и больно шлёпнулся при падении. Миртл заинтересованно выглянула из кабинки – в туалете вроде бы никого не было, но прямо из пустоты послышалось:

- ...Мерлинову мать.

- Гарри, не ругайся при девушках, – возмутилась она.

- Как ты узнала, что это я? – спросил удивлённый голос.

- Призраки чувствуют живчиков, даже если и не видят их, - хихикнула Миртл. – А кроме тебя, сюда никто никогда и не заходит.

Гарри сбросил мантию-невидимку и перекинул её через левую руку. Правой рукой он потирал спину.

- Добрый день, Миртл, - поздоровался он.

- Добрый день, Гарри, - похоронным тоном ответила Миртл, продолжая цитировать любимого героя детской сказки. - Если он и вправду добрый, в чем я лично сомневаюсь.

Гарри решил не спрашивать, что случилось – Миртл находилась в меланхоличном настроении пожизненно, если это слово применимо к призраку. Вместо этого он обратился к ней как можно торжественней:

- Миртл, могу ли я попросить тебя сохранить в тайне мой визит сюда? Никто не должен о нём знать – ни ученики, ни профессора.

- О, Гарри, - томно вздохнуло привидение, представляя себя Вивьен Ли в "Унесённых ветром"*, - конечно, я не буду болтать. Ты можешь попросить у меня что угодно – разве смогу я отказать тебе? – Миртл недвусмысленно подмигнула гриффиндорцу, который аж сделал шаг назад.

«Мало мне Ромильды Вейн», - подумал Гарри. Но вслух не сказал, потому что был очень воспитанный.

- Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться, - ответил он Миртл. Призрачная девочка смущённо улыбнулась. Миртл услышала, как Гарри тихо прошипел, и в стене туалета открылся тёмный ход. Гриффиндорец шагнул внутрь и исчез в темноте.

- Когда он умрёт, мы будем соседями, - мечтательно проговорила маленькая мёртвая девочка.

31

Гарри несколько раз моргнул, всматриваясь в зеленоватую полутьму Тайной комнаты. Два ряда исполинских серых колонн тянулись вглубь, теряясь в сумраке. Потолок, который они поддерживали, тоже невозможно было рассмотреть во тьме.

- Fiat lux**! - крикнул Гарри, направив палочку вперёд и вверх. Его крик отразился многократным эхом в гулкой пустоте Тайной комнаты. Из палочки гриффиндорца вырвалась белая искра и понеслась к незримому потолку, оставляя за собой след подобно трассирующей пуле. Гарри закрыл глаза и сосчитал до трёх. Вспышку он ощутил даже сквозь смеженные веки – под потолком Тайной комнаты вспыхнуло маленькое солнце, озарившее помещение резким холодным светом.

Теперь Гарри мог рассмотреть то, зачем пришёл: у одной из колонн распростёрся мёртвый василиск. Его некогда ядовито-зелёная кожа потускнела и стала почти чёрной, но в остальном тление совершенно не тронуло зверя. Магия сохранила его от тлена и разложения.

Гарри зашагал к василиску, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам и вслушиваясь в тишину, нарушаемую лишь его же шагами. Хотя никакая опасность вроде бы не угрожала ему здесь и сейчас, волшебник не хотел оказаться в той же ситуации, что и в Министерстве в прошлом году.

Гарри извлёк из кармана нечто вроде тускло-жёлтой иголки. Взмах палочкой – и иголка тут же увеличилась, превратившись в угрожающих размеров шприц, то ли золотой, то ли позолочённый. По всей его поверхности был выгравирован сложный узор из множества разных рун, а толстая шестигранная игла больше напоминала фрагмент клинка шпаги.

Взяв шприц в левую руку, гриффиндорец присел на корточки у поверженного василиска и заглянул ему в пасть. Ему пришлось ещё одним заклинанием раздвинуть челюсти зверя, и лишь тогда он увидел на нёбе твари глубокую рану, которую три с половиной года назад оставил меч Годрика Гриффиндора. В этот раз ему надо было ударить на несколько дюймов дальше, чтобы достать до ядовитых желёз змея. Гарри засунул руку по самое плечо в пасть монстра и вонзил иглу в нёбо, с усилием проткнув окружавшие железы мышцы. Достигнув цели, он медленно наполнил шприц ядом и осторожно достал руку.

- Незачем уподобляться Тиру, сыну Одина***, - пробормотал он с облегчением.

Покончив с одним делом, он занялся другим, не менее важным. Беллатриса считала, что один из крестражей спрятан в Хогвартсе – чем Тайная комната не подходящее место? Гарри уменьшил шприц, спрятал его назад в карман и вышел на середину комнаты. Несколько раз вдохнув и выдохнув холодный воздух подземелья, он начал делать палочкой сложные пассы, проговаривая заученные формулы на латыни. Хотя он много раз тренировался выполнять эти чары вместе с Беллатрисой, ему раньше не приходилось применять их к такому просторному помещению, как комната Слизерина. Вскоре Гарри почувствовал, как руки наливаются усталостью, будто он сделал десятки отжиманий. Болящие мышцы многократно увеличивали возможность ошибки, и волшебнику пришлось полностью сконцентрироваться на своей задаче и её важности.

Сначала светиться синим начали колонны комнаты. Потом голубоватые огоньки заплясали по стенам и потолку. Гарри затрясло, его пробил озноб, и даже язык уже с трудом выговаривал нужные мантры. Колени парня подкосились, но как раз в этот миг Тайную комнату залило синее зарево, затмившее даже холодный свет искусственного солнца.

32

Когда дурнота отступила, Гарри Поттер обнаружил, что уже второй раз за полчаса свалился на пол. Многовато. Утерев холодный пот со лба, он оглянулся – синее свечение чуть померкло, но всё же для шестикурсника он неплохо справился со сложной магией. Прикрыв глаза, он сосредоточился и постарался почувствовать наведённые им же чары. Если бы кто-то наблюдал за гриффиндорцем сейчас, то увидел бы разочарование на его лице. В комнате были следы очень тёмной магии, но почти стёртые временем – похоже, это колдовал сам Салазар Слизерин. И ни намёка на крестраж.

«Что ж, никто не обещал, что будет легко. Если бы нам удалось без проблем заполучить три крестража подряд, было бы даже странно», - подумал Гарри. Отчасти он лукавил – кражу чаши Пенелопы Пуффендуй нельзя было назвать беспроблемной. Буквально даром им с Беллой достался лишь медальон Слизерина – но за него отдал жизнь Регулус Блэк.

Гарри зашагал к выходу, вспоминая разговор, состоявшийся два месяца назад - погожий июньский день, цветущий парк, мрачная Беллатриса и Кричер, срывающимся голосом рассказывающий про то, как Регулус с его помощью похитил крестраж и погиб.

Через плечо парень последний раз взглянул на василиска. Неожиданно он заметил на полу рядом с тушей чёрное пятно – на месте, где он пронзил дневник Реддла клыком, и на пол вытекли чернила и яд василиска…

33

- Значит, дневник Реддла был крестражем? – спросил Гарри, кинув очередной кусочек булки в озеро к уткам.

- Всё указывает на это. Какое-то «воспоминание» не смогло бы завладеть даже младшей Уизли, - ответила Беллатриса. – То, что ты описал – крестраж, несомненно.

В воскресенье Вернон остался дома, и Петунья слёзно попросила магов не попасться ему на глаза, а ещё лучше – провести время в другом месте. Когда Гарри спросил о безопасности прогулок за пределами дома, Беллатриса медленно и членораздельно, как для идиота, объяснила ему:

- Естественно, чары крови покрывают весь городок, как же иначе? Ты ведь не сидел безвылазно в доме шестнадцать лет, Поттер, но Пожиратели тебя не нашли. Правда, лучше немного изменить внешность – вдруг кто-нибудь из орденцев вместо слежки за тобой решит отдохнуть на пленэре.

Белла перекрасила волосы и себе и Гарри в светлые, слегка изменила им обоим черты лица и наколдовала две пары чёрных очков. На сём маскировка была закончена.

Беллатриса трансгрессировала их в парк Литл Уингинга. Они устроились на скамейке у озера, где в детстве Гарри нередко засиживался, не желая возвращаться к Дурслям. В выходной день в парке было полно людей, и ведьма наложила на скамейку и прилегающие земли магглоотталкивающие чары, чтобы избежать ненужного внимания.

Сейчас, после того как Гарри в подробностях поведал женщине историю с дневником Реддла, в разговоре возникла пауза. Гарри лениво крошил булку бойким уткам и исподволь поглядывал на Беллатрису. Солнце в конце июня уже в десять утра светило жарко сквозь листья зеленеющих деревьев, и даже прохладный ветерок с неглубокого озера не приносил облегчения, но Белла всё равно была одета в чёрную мантию и причудливо-пышное тёмное платье. «Интересно, - думал Гарри, - ей так просто нравится? Или она в такой спешке сбежала от Волдеморта, что не захватила ничего другого?»

Он поймал себя на мысли, что понятия не имеет, где и как сейчас живёт Беллатриса. Она объявлялась у Дурслей почти каждый день, но никогда не оставалась ночевать. Гарри не настаивал – общение с Беллатрисой временами напоминало вальсирование по минному полю и морально изматывало. К тому же, она обещала со дня на день подарить ему незарегистрированную в министерстве палочку и начать уроки магии – так что Гарри ожидало, возможно, и магическое истощение. Впрочем, уроков он ждал скорее с энтузиазмом, чем со страхом – как ни крути, а надо быть честным перед собой - Волдеморта убивать ему и никому другому.

34

- Поттер, ты не слушаешь, - раздражённо заметила Белла.

Гарри «ушёл-в-себя-вернусь-не-скоро» Поттер вздрогнул и машинально кинул уткам оставшуюся булку. Женщина в чёрном хмыкнула и непринуждённо трансфигурировала одну из уток в попугая – тот, жутко удивлённый подобными метаморфозами, полетел прочь, попутно распугав других птиц.

- Вот так рождаются нездоровые сенсации, - прокомментировал Гарри, провожая взглядом попугая, на которого уже показывали пальцами с берега.

- Простецы редко что-то замечают, - отмахнулась Белла. - А если и замечают, то тут же и забывают. Не важно. Я говорила, что тебе надо будет запастись ядом василиска в Тайной комнате, чтобы мы смогли уничтожить крестражи.

- Их можно уничтожить только так?

- По крайней мере, я не знаю других способов. Хотя нет, ошибаюсь – можно скинуть их в Арку Смерти, - голос женщины дрогнул, - или сжечь Адским Огнём. В Отдел тайн не проникнуть – теперь в нём очень строго с безопасностью по понятным причинам. Адский Огонь – страшная магия. После того, как пришлось затопить Атлантиду, чтобы унять бушевавший там пожар, мало кто решался его применять… Нужен яд. Кстати, проверишь, нет ли в комнате ещё одного крестража – если он в Хогвартсе, то вполне может быть там.

- Ещё одного? Мы даже не знаем, сколько их всего.

- Мы же уже говорили про это, Поттер, - недовольно сказала Белла. – Я точно знаю про медальон Слизерина и чашу Пуффендуй, подозреваю и его змею – Нагини. Вместе с дневником выходит четыре крестража. Один кусок души остаётся в теле хозяина, значит, он разорвал душу минимум на пять частей – немагическое число, - волшебница раздражённо взмахнула руками, объясняя очевидные ей вещи. - Если он решился на такое, что помешало бы ему довести число частей души до магической семёрки? К тому же, очевидно его пристрастие к вещам Основателей. Он постарался бы найти реликвии Гриффиндора и Когтевран, как нашёл медальон и чашу.

- Откуда ты вообще узнала про Нагини, медальон и чашу? – спросил Гарри.

- Чашу он сам отдал мне и велел положить в мой гринготтский сейф. Я сразу почувствовала в чаше сильнейшую тёмную магию, хотя тогда и не поняла её происхождения, - объяснила Пожирательница. – Его странная связь с Нагини – та буквально подчиняется его мыслям – тоже похожа на связь частей одной души. Правда, я поняла природу этих странностей только после того как узнала о медальоне. Видишь ли, - глядя в никуда, Беллатриса заговорила сухим отрешённым голосом, - у нас с моим кузеном Регулусом были очень тёплые и близкие отношения.

35

Гарри удивился смене темы разговора и вспомнил угрюмый, неуютный, страшноватый дом на Гриммо с портретом сумасшедшей Вальбурги и боггартами по углам. Замечание вырвалось у него само собой:

- Правда? У меня о семье Блэков сложилось другое впечатление.

- Ты знаешь о Блэках только со слов Сириуса, - отрезала Беллатриса. – Он всегда противопоставлял себя семье с гриффиндорской бескомпромиссностью – не спорю, часто по делу, но всё же мы были лучше, чем он думал – по крайней мере, умели и дружить, и не всё на свете делали ради личной выгоды. Регулус восхищался мной – чисто платонически. Я была для него примером и образцом для подражания – он был намного младше меня, и хотел на кого-то равняться, но ни Сириус, ни родители его не устраивали. Сириус слишком резко порвал со всем, во что Регулуса учили верить с детства, а родители были очень неприятными людьми… Я стала ему, как старшая сестра или даже мать. Помню наши полуночные разговоры в доме на Гриммо – какие идеи! Какие грандиозные планы! – в голосе Пожирательницы прорезалась горькая ирония. - Скинуть прогнившее и некомпетентное министерство, заклеймившее тёмной магией всё, что не осмелилось понять. Прекратить прятаться по углам от магглов, прилагая к этому всё большие силы, заводя в тупик весь магический мир – стать правителями простецов ради общего блага, ведь и самим магглам так будет лучше! Мы были молоды, безрассудны и безжалостны – верили, что можем перевернуть мир, и что цель как-то оправдает средства. Регулус слушал меня заворожено и, когда я нашла Пожирателей – людей со сходными взглядами, он под моим влиянием вступил в их ряды…

- И? – невежливо встрял Гарри, когда Белла осеклась.

- Что «и», Поттер? Будто ты не знаешь, чем всё кончилось. Великий перелом во имя общего блага превратился в гражданскую войну и бессмысленную резню авроров, нечистокровных и магглов, - очень спокойно сказала Беллатриса. - Потом Регулус погиб, и до меня дошли слухи, что его убили по приказу Лорда. Это меня сломало. Я пыталась узнать, что произошло, но тут Реддл пал, меня заключили в Азкабан. После освобождения я потихоньку восстанавливалась после четырнадцати лет с дементорами. Тут к нам с Нарциссой пришёл Кричер, которого Сириус выгнал из дома. Я вытащила из него историю смерти Регулуса, сложила факты и поняла, что имею дело с крестражами. Вызови Кричера. Пусть лучше он сам расскажет – мне на сегодня хватит теней прошлого.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на сурово стиснувшую губы Беллатрису и позвал:

- Кричер!

36

На зелёной траве лужайки материализовался пожилой домовой эльф, одетый в старые тряпки. Не поднимая глаз, он начал бормотать:

- Грязнокровный мальчишка-хозяин велел Кричеру прийти, и Кричер будет служить щенку и его беспородным дружкам, но пусть грязный хозяин знает, что бедный Кричер служит ему, потому что у Кричера нет выбора, - тут он, подняв глаза, заметил Беллу, и гримаса отвращения на его лице сменилась гримасой радости. – Кричер был бы счастлив служить госпоже Беллатрисе, но не может из-за мерзкого хозяина, но, когда госпожа убьёт мальчишку…

- Кричер! – рявкнула Беллатриса так, что Гарри чуть со скамейки не свалился. – Как ты разговариваешь с хозяином, тварь? Еlasticitas****!

Кричер, смотревший на Беллу круглыми растерянными глазами побитого щенка, вдруг подлетел в воздух, шлёпнулся о землю и вновь подскочил как резиновый мячик. Женщина в чёрном со злобной ухмылочкой водила палочкой вверх-вниз, ударяя Кричера о землю, Кричер падал и подлетал, издавая неразборчивые звуки, а Гарри тревожно озирался: недалеко от них расположились компании магглов – увидеть творившуюся расправу им мешали магглоотталкивающие чары, но гриффиндорцу всё равно было не по себе.

- Хватит, - он схватил за руку разбушевавшуюся ведьму, - не надо больше.

Белла сердито глянула на него, будто это Гарри был виноват в поведении Кричера, и заявила:

- А ты держи эльфов в узде, Поттер, и тогда крайние меры не понадобятся.

Кричер неуверенно встал на ноги, его ощутимо покачивало.

- Кричер, ты будешь относиться к хозяину Поттеру, как подобает хорошему эльфу, как ты относишься ко мне, или получишь одежду – и после того, что ты себе только что позволил, я постараюсь, чтоб тебя не наняла даже распоследняя грязнокровка! Если ты действительно хочешь мне служить, - голос Беллы смягчился, - слушайся хозяина, мы с ним одно дело делаем.

- Кричер, я уступлю тебя Беллатрисе, раз ты так хочешь служить ей, - вмешался Поттер. – Но только если ты будешь вести себя как положено.

Кричер медленно повернул несуразно большую голову, переведя взгляд с Гарри на Беллатрису и обратно:

- Наследник рода Поттеров теперь помогает не старикашке Дамблдору, а благородной госпоже Беллатрисе?

Гарри Поттер кивнул.

- Госпожа Беллатриса не велела бы Кричеру служить плохому господину. Кричер будет рад услужить и ей и господину Поттеру, - домовик поклонился так глубоко, что ударился лбом о землю. – Может ли недостойный Кричер спросить…

- Спрашивай, - хором сказали Гарри с Беллой и удивлённо переглянулись.

- Может ли недостойный Кричер надеться, что благородные господин и госпожа захотят воссоединить чистую кровь и имя древнего рода Блэков с драгоценными владениями знатного рода Блэков, чтобы благороднейший род Блэков продолжился в веках? – выпалил Кричер на одном дыхании.

- Я ни-фи-га не понял, - шепнул Гарри Беллатрисе.

Беллатриса казалась озадаченной, будто не могла подобрать нужных слов. Наконец, она заговорила с нечитаемым выражением лица:

- Он хочет сосватать меня тебе. Ты унаследовал всё состояние Блэков – речь даже не о деньгах, а о фамильном доме и реликвиях. Но ты не Блэк ни по крови, ни по имени – в отличие от меня.

- Но ведь после смерти Сириуса род прервался? Портрет Финеаса Найджелуса назвал его последним Блэком.

- Последним Блэком – мужчиной, - растолковала Белла неприятную ей тему. - Да, обычно, если не остаётся наследников-мужчин, род прерывается. Но если ты, унаследовав имущество рода, возьмёшь меня в жёны и возьмёшь мою фамилию, то род продолжится. На это и намекает Кричер.

- Но ведь твоя фамилия – Лестранж. И ты замужем, - напомнил Гарри.

- Не поверишь, но я в курсе, Поттер, - огрызнулась Беллатриса. – Рудольфус не замедлит порвать со мной все связи после того, как я предала его господина. Твоё замечание следует понимать так, что ты заинтересован в его предложении? – ведьма указала глазами на Кричера, терпеливо дожидавшегося ответа. Гриффиндорец в ужасе захлопал глазами, и Беллатриса недобро улыбнулась.

- Кричер, - начал Гарри и осёкся. Надо было вежливо отклонить просьбу домовика, но при этом не разочаровать его. К тому же гриффиндорец не мог понять отношения Беллы к неожиданному предложению. – Пока что рано говорить о таком. Пообещаю тебе лишь, что буду вести себя, как подобает наследнику Блэков, и ничем не уроню чести рода.

Обычно Гарри не говорил так пафосно, даже в самых торжественных обстоятельствах, но Кричеру такая речь понравилась: он снова поклонился и спросил:

- Чем Кричер может угодить господам?

- Расскажи господину о смерти Регулуса – так же, как рассказал мне, - приказала Беллатриса.

Вызванный ею попугай перепархивал с дерево на дерево под галдёж удивлённых магглов.

37

Невилл Лонгботтом поднимался из подземелий в гостиную Гриффиндора, немузыкально мурлыча себе под нос ретро-песню Селестины Уорлок. Учебный год начался отлично. Невилл был в такой эйфории, что чуть не налетел на появившегося из-за угла Гарри Поттера – он вышел из коридора, где находился пустующий туалет девочек, и выглядел усталым и запыхавшимся.

- Привет, Гарри, - радостно поприветствовал друга Невилл. – А я с зельеварения. Рон очень возмущался, что ты не пошёл с ним на уроки Слизнорта.

- Привет, Невилл, - поздоровался Гарри. – Я уже сказал Рону, что решил не идти в авроры, а раз так, зачем мне сдавать зелья на ЖАБА? Постой, почему ты идёшь с зельеварения?

Они не торопясь шли по одной из безлюдных галерей Хогвартса. Потемневший от времени портрет на стене проводил их равнодушным взглядом и задремал, свесив голову на грудь.

- Да-да, - оживлённо закивал Невилл, которому, похоже, не терпелось с кем-нибудь поделиться радостью. – У меня, конечно, по зельям было «слабо» на СОВ, и я не должен был попасть на углублённое изучение. Но тогда я бы уже не смог стать аврором. Я… в смысле, не я, а моя бабушка… короче, мы поговорили с профессором Слизнортом. Он в сто раз лучше Снейпа – сказал, что нельзя разрушать мечту молодого человека и разрешил учиться дальше.

Гарри внимательно оглядел полноватого добросердечного парня. У него были свои соображения насчёт того, почему Слизнорт допустил Невилла до занятий – вряд ли его сильно заботили «мечты молодого человека», зато интересовали безупречное чистокровное происхождение Невилла, с которым он мог рассчитывать на успешную карьеру, и близость парня к самому Гарри, которого Слизнорт пока безуспешно пытался сделать своим протеже.

- Невилл, а ты уверен, что хочешь стать аврором? – осторожно спросил Гарри. – Вроде бы, ты интересовался травологией. Просто вспомни Грюма – хочешь ли ты стать таким?

- Так это ж оказался не Грюм, а Пожиратель под Оборотным, - заметил Невилл.

- Ну, он изображал настоящего Грюма очень точно, - объяснил Гарри, вспомнив рассказы Беллатрисы о действиях авроров времён Крауча. – Я вот подумал-подумал и решил, что Аврорат без меня обойдётся.

- Гарри, ты и так герой, - вздохнул Невилл. – Прости, я знаю, что ты не любишь, когда тебя так называют. Но ты действительно спас нас всех, и может, не один раз. Ты ничего никому не должен. А я пока ничего не добился. Травология – чем она поможет победить Пожирателей? После сражения в Отделе Тайн я поверил, что и от меня может быть прок на войне. И бабушка говорит, что я ещё могу стать достойным сыном родителей.

- Дело твоё, Невилл, - мягко сказал Гарри. – Только помни, что с тем выбором, который ты сделаешь, жить тебе, а не бабушке или кому-то ещё. И тебе необязательно идти по стопам родителей, чтобы быть достойным сыном. Я и так знаю, что ты их достоин – слабый человек не вёл бы себя так в Министерстве под заклятьями Пожирателей. А на войне гениальный травник полезнее среднего аврора.

Невилл отвернулся от Гарри во время этой речи, но иногда кивал головой, показывая, что слушает. Его ответ на слова Гарри был неожиданным:

- Знаешь, а ты изменился.

- В смысле? – спросил Гарри.

- Даже не знаю, как сказать, - смущённо объяснил Невилл. – Какой-то ты более честный и жестокий. Извини, если обидел. Вечно я что-нибудь ляпну.

- Не извиняйся, ты сказал правду. Я немного изменился. Но, может, так и надо, - сказал Гарри.

- Может быть, - сказал Невилл. - Просто взрослеем.

- Взрослеем, - согласился Гарри.

38

- И как первые Зелья со Слизнортом? – спросил Гарри, чтобы сменить тему разговора.

- Я же тебе не сказал! – вспомнил Невилл. – В общем, там сейчас лучше, потому что профессор Слизнорт очень вежлив со всеми учениками, даже с гриффиндорцами, а слизеринцев мало – Крэбб и Гойл ушли, у Малфоя, похоже, плохие отношения со Слизнортом – нам же лучше. Ещё из слизеринцев остались Забини и Нотт – кажется, его так зовут – но они себя нормально ведут. А самое лучшее знаешь что?

- Не знаю, - ответил Гарри.

- У меня не было учебника, потому что я до последнего не знал, что мне разрешат продолжать Зелья, но профессор разрешил мне взять один из старых учебников, оставшихся в кабинете, - сказал Невилл. - Учебник был подписан как «СОБСТВЕННОСТЬ ПРИНЦА-ПОЛУКРОВКИ» и весь исчеркан разными пометками и исправлениями – Принц переделывал рекомендованные рецепты. Нам надо было сварить очень сложное зелье – Глоток живой смерти. Мне бы его в жизни самому не приготовить, и я решил действовать по советам Принца – всё равно я ничего не теряю. И представляешь – я приготовил зелье довольно хорошо и быстрее всех в классе! Ты бы видел, как слизеринцы пялились на меня.

- Ты слушался советов в непонятном учебнике? – с сомнением спросил Гарри.

- Гермиона тоже возмутилась, - сказал Невилл. – Она проверила книгу и не нашла никакой тёмной магии. По-моему, ей было немножко завидно. Я же в итоге получил приз от профессора Слизнорта – Феликс Фелицис.

- Зелье удачи? Ценная штука, - одобрил Гарри.

- Видишь, и с зельями у меня может получаться, лишь бы Снейпа рядом не было, - рассмеялся Невилл. – Кстати о нём, ты правда собираешься возродить АД?

- Гермиона уже тебе передала?

- Я слышал от Дина с Симусом.

- Я попросил Гермиону с Роном передать всем, кто участвовал в прошлом году. Может, будет и несколько новых человек. Собраться надо - Снейп нас ничему толком не научит, ты уже понял по первому уроку ЗОТИ, - сказал Гарри и Невилл одобрительно кивнул. – Только назовёмся мы теперь не Армией Дамблдора.

- Почему?

- В Министерстве к Дамблдору всё равно относятся настороженно, - выдал заготовленную полуправду Гарри. – Незачем лишний раз дразнить гусей.

- Идиоты они в Министерстве, - отрезал Невилл. – Ой, Гарри, я же шёл в гостиную, но так с тобой заболтался, что упилил куда-то не туда, - растерянно оглянулся он. Два гриффиндорца и вправду забрели в неиспользуемое крыло Хогвартса, где только их шаги нарушали тишину коридоров.

- Тебе лучше вернуться, - заметил Гарри.

- А ты?

- А у меня сейчас окно. Просто погуляю и подумаю, с чего начать в нашем защитном кружке.

- А, ладно, - беззаботно согласился Невилл, который, если и не поверил Гарри, то решил не лезть в душу. – А я пойду, полистаю учебник Принца – вдруг найду что-то интересное.

- Ну, тогда до Заклинаний.

Они пожали друг другу руки и разошлись.

39

Гарри завернул в пустой кабинет, снова наложил чары от незваных гостей и достал особое зеркальце:

- Яд сцедил. Крестража не нашёл… нет, я всё правильно сделал, его в комнате точно нет… Всё нормально, но надо было захватить с собой метлу, раз Фоукса в этот раз не было. Пришлось трансфигурировать ступеньки на всём спуске, и лезть по ним вверх, а там десятки метров… Всё у меня нормально с физической формой, сама-то давно так лазила? Яд пока не вынести – у всех выходов авроры… Да, тайные тоже перекрыты… Нет, лучше не рисковать – некоторые умеют видеть и сквозь мантию-невидимку. Как только попаду в Хогсмид, доберусь до тебя, и займёмся крестражами… Драко? Ничего нового… Ладно, отбой.

* Миртл родилась около 1930 года. Соответственно, она подражает актрисам 30-х годов и цитирует «Winnie-the-Pooh», вышедшего в 1929, которого ей наверняка читали в детстве.

** Да будет свет (лат.).

*** Тир, сын Одина, вложил руку в пасть волка Фенрира и лишился её. Если Мадам Ро заигрывает со скандинавской мифологией, то мне тем более можно её упоминать.

**** Упругость (лат.).


	6. Chapter 6

40

Гарри Поттер внимательно оглядел Выручай-Комнату и остался доволен увиденным. Кроме него, в комнате никого не было – оставалось полчаса до начала первого собрания. Комната сегодня выглядела как большой, вытянутый в длину зал с высоким потолком – не таким высоким, как в Тайной комнате, но всё же впечатляющим. Гриффиндорцу как раз и надо было произвести впечатление на тех, кто соберётся тренироваться под его руководством.

В дальней от входа части комнаты стены были обиты мягкими ситцевыми подушками нейтрального бежевого цвета на высоту в два человеческих роста. Заговорённая от возгорания ткань смягчала гулкое эхо пустого пространства и должна была избавить от несчастных случаев на тренировках. Пусть лучше заклинания уйдут в ткань, чем разобьются о стены, выбив опасную каменную шрапнель. Людям тоже безопаснее отлетать на подушки, чем впечатываться в стены. Гарри планировал в новом году показать всем желающим довольно опасную магию.

Строгую обстановку слегка нарушал большой камин недалеко от входа. Рядом с ним были расставлены кресла, стоял большой круглый стол, высились стеллажи с книгами и шкафчики с необходимыми для первой помощи зельями. Кроме огня в камине комнату освещали несколько ламп на потолке, заливавших комнату рассеянным тёплым светом. Где-то в углу радио тихо мурлыкало старые песни «Ведуний». В общем, волшебник постарался создать не строго деловую обстановку.

Шум за спиной заставил Гарри повернуться. Из ниоткуда возник лопоухий домовик в свитере в тон обивке комнаты. Несуразно большая вязаная шапка сползла ему на глаза, и эльф растеряно завращал головой, пытаясь понять, кто выключил свет. Наконец он стянул головной убор и угодливо спросил:

- Всё ли Добби сделал так, как просил Гарри Поттер?

- Всё отлично, Добби, - кивнул парень. – Ты мне очень помог навести здесь порядок.

- Добби счастлив помочь такому волшебнику, как Гарри Поттер, - пламенно ответил домовик. – Может ли он сделать что-то ещё для Гарри Поттера?

- Пока нет, - покачал головой Гарри, но, заметив огорчение эльфа, добавил:

- Если хочешь, останься и посмотри. Вдруг понадобится твоя помощь.

Добби поклонился:

- Гарри Поттер очень добрый волшебник. Добби с радостью посмотрит на его учеников.

- Они не столько ученики, сколько друзья и партнёры, - поправил Гарри. – Добби, мы будем упражняться в серьёзной магии. Те, кто придут, будут драться друг с другом и нападать на меня. Ты не должен вмешиваться.

- Добби понял, - поспешил уверить его домовик. – Добби никому не помешает и сделает так, чтобы его никто даже не заметил.

Ещё раз поклонившись, он исчез. Гарри покачал головой.

41

Знакомство Добби с Беллатрисой и Кричером принесло некоторые проблемы. С Беллой Добби вёл себя почтительно-боязливо – очевидно, наслушался про неё ещё у Малфоев. Кричеру же он временами грубил без всякой причины, и Гарри приходилось его одёргивать. По отношению к гриффиндорцу Добби стал просто одержимым: постоянно напрашивался на любую работу и пытался наказать себя при малейшем промахе. Гарри ничего не понимал, пока Беллатриса не вмешалась и не объяснила ему:

- Поттер, он был твоим единственным домовиком несколько лет. А теперь ты унаследовал Кричера. Добби боится, что станет ненужным хозяину – ревнует, так сказать. И пытается стать настолько безупречным эльфом, что получается смешно.

- Кому смешно, а мне грустно, - отрезал Гарри. - Я не хотел владеть Кричером. И я не хозяин Добби.

Беллатриса насупилась. Любое упоминание о статусе Добби раздражало её – с её точки зрения свободный домовик был ненадёжным слугой, которому нельзя доверять. Впрочем, несколько раз увидев Добби, бьющегося башкой о стену за какую-то выдуманную им самим провинность, она слегка смягчилась.

- Просто хвали его почаще и делай вид, что без него ты как без рук, - посоветовала ведьма. – Когда уедешь в Хогвартс, он будет помогать тебе там, а Кричер останется со мной.

Так оно и вышло.

42

Дверь бесшумно отворилась, и в Выручай-комнату вошли долговязый рыжий парень и девушка с длинными каштановыми локонами.

- Давно ты здесь, Гарри? - обеспокоенно спросила Гермиона.

- Примерно час, - ответил тот. – Пришёл вот, всё подготовил. Как вам?

- Уютненько, - одобрил Рон, плюхаясь в кресло у камина. – Очень удобно.

Гермиона закатила глаза:

- Ты как всегда нашёл самое важное, - и, уже обращаясь к Гарри, добавила:

- Всё прекрасно, Гарри, но тебе надо было попросить нас помочь.

- Мне Добби помог, - сказал Гарри. – А вас я и так делами нагрузил.

- Мы всё сделали, - довольно вставил Рон.

- Слово «мы» довольно неожиданно, Рон, - саркастично заметила Гермиона. – У тебя, кажется, нашлись дела поинтереснее.

- А когда я пытаюсь помочь, ты огрызаешься, что я лезу под руку, - парировал Рон.

Гермиона открыла рот для новой тирады, но Гарри прервал её:

- Рон, Гермиона, давайте займёмся делом.

Гермиона села в кресло и выложила на стол пергамент:

- То, что ты просил. Магический контракт. Гарри, ты уверен, что это необходимо?

- Гермиона, я же уже объяснял, зачем мне такие меры, - терпеливо объяснил Гарри. – Не потому, что мне нравится играться в секретные общества и всё такое. Идёт война, и безопасность необходима.

- Если ты так считаешь, - с сомнением в голосе сказала Гермиона. – Хотя мне это не по нраву.

- Гермиона, вечно ты осторожничаешь, - недовольно заметил Рон. – Наверно, Гарри виднее.

- Я осторожничаю? Это я и придумала в прошлом году подписать такой контракт, - вспылила Гермиона. – Но сейчас нет Амбридж, а Гарри, наоборот, ужесточает условия…

- Подумай о том, что Волдеморт может сделать с людьми, про которых узнает, что они состоят в моей организации, - сказал Гарри. – В особенной опасности окажутся слизеринцы.

- А что, среди нас будут и слизеринцы? – окликнули Гарри от дверей. Тот обернулся и увидел, что это пришёл Невилл – тоже заранее.

- Я пока пригласил одного – Теодора Нотта, - ответил Гарри.

- Нотта? – переспросил Невилл, припоминая такого. – Я его, конечно, совсем не знаю, но если ты ему доверяешь, значит, он в порядке. Вроде он никогда не делал и не говорил ничего плохого… при мне, по крайней мере. Хотя когда я первым приготовил зелье, он пялился на меня дольше всех, по-моему.

Гермиона насупилась – незаслуженный, по ее мнению, успех Невилла на Зельях до сих пор её раздражал. Невилл, заметив возникшее напряжение, поспешил сменить тему, не желая ещё раз спорить о Принце-полукровке:

- А Луна ещё не подходила?

- Не-а, - ответил Рон, - сам же видишь.

- Просто она тоже хотела прийти пораньше, - пояснил Невилл, усаживаясь за стол к товарищам по факультету.

43

Люди, про которых говорили гриффиндорцы, как раз собирались встретиться, чтобы вместе пойти на собрание Гарри. Тео Нотт пришёл в проход за зеркалом на третьем этаже первым. Плотно прикрыв секретную дверь за собой, он сел на диванчик, невесть кем и когда притащенный сюда, поёрзал на продавленном сиденье, раскрыл свежий выпуск «Придиры» (на обложке было изображено нечто вроде гибрида слона и суслика, много болевшего в детстве) и начал рассеянно перелистывать страницы.

Секретный проход за зеркалом по идее вёл в Хогсмид, но уже давно был перекрыт – обрушился высокий потолок, в полусотне ярдов* от входа завалив коридор на всю его внушительную ширину. Поэтому сюда не заглядывали ни профессора ни студенты, и Нотт со своей знакомой когтевранкой облюбовали это тихое просторное место.

Внезапно тёплые мягкие ладошки накрыли глаза Тео, и мечтательный голос произнёс:

- Угадай, кто?

Тео вздрогнул. Эта девушка ходила такими лёгкими шагами, что он, сидя спиной к входу, не услышал её прихода. Он аккуратно убрал ладони со своих глаз и повернулся к севшей рядом блондинке одного с ним роста:

- Привет, Луна, - он легко коснулся губами её щеки. Причудливая серёжка в форме редиски от касания мелодично звякнула, как колокольчик.

- Привет, Тедди Бэр**, - смущённо улыбнулась Луна Лавгуд.

Тео закатил глаза в притворном ужасе:

- Луна, я согласен на Тео или даже Теда, но никак не на Тедди Бэра. Меня это шокирует.

- Конечно, Тедди Бэр, - весело хихикнула когтевранка. – Интересный новый выпуск? – она указала на «Придиру» в руке слизеринца.

- Ты всё равно мне рассказываешь содержание любого номера ещё до выхода, - пожал плечами Нотт. – А так неплохо.

- Ты неправильно взял журнал, - серьёзно сказала Луна. Вытащив из рук Тео «Придиру», она перевернула её и отдала назад слизеринцу, но уже вверх ногами.

- Да, с этой стороны гораздо лучше, - хмыкнул Тео. – Что это за дикая тварь из тропических джунглей на обложке?

- Это хеффалюмп, - пояснила Луна, - и он водится только в Англии. Карликовый – на юге, большой лысый – на севере.

- Никогда таких не встречал.

- Никто никогда их не встречал. Поэтому материал про них в новом номере просто уникальный, - гордо сказала Луна.

Тео чуть не спросил, откуда же взялся этот материал, если таких тварей никто никогда не встречал, но решил не заморачиваться – у Луны вечно дважды два было равно чему угодно - от нуля до семи сотен, и логику когтевранки постичь было невозможно.

Вместо этого он заговорил на более актуальную тему:

- Как, интересно, меня встретят в отряде Поттера?

- А? – удивилась Луна, до сих пор размышлявшая о хеффалюмпах. – У нас все хорошо друг к другу относятся.

- Друг к другу – да, а ко мне?

- А с чего бы им относиться к тебе по-другому? – невинно спросила Луна. – Разве ты плохой человек?

Нотт вздохнул. Иногда с Луной было сложно общаться – уж больно своеобразное у неё было мышление. Тео не мог понять – действительно она настолько наивна или очень изощрённо над всеми издевается. Вот как ответить – плохой ли он человек? Наверное, получше многих.

- К слизеринцам особое отношение, - просто ответил он.

- Они все послушаются Гарри, - Луна склонила свою белобрысую голову к такой же голове Тео. – Не волнуйся, Тедди Бэр. Гарри хорошо влияет на людей – он даже уговорил ребят больше не брать мои вещи.

Тео не был уверен, что здесь есть заслуга Поттера: просто когтевранцы не дураки и десять раз подумают, прежде чем лезть к человеку, который дрался с Пожирателями.

- Очень хорошо, - сказал он. – Жду - не дождусь начала. Хочется проверить, так ли хорош Поттер, как ты говоришь.

- О, ты удивишься, Тедди Бэр, - пообещала Луна, наматывая на палец локон.

- В конце концов, если меня попробуют прибить, я всегда могу и уйти, - подвёл оптимистичный итог Нотт.

44

Около тридцати человек с пятого-шестого курса Хогвартса собрались в Выручай-комнате. Разбившись на группки, они оживлённо переговаривались. Многие любопытно поглядывали на Гарри Поттера, который терпеливо ждал, пока все наговорятся.

Тео Нотт стоял рядом с Луной Лавгуд среди других когтевранцев. Те изредка косились на него, но ничего не спрашивали. Нотт был вынужден признать, что его встретили лучше, чем он ожидал – никто не начал кричать про «скользких змей» и бить в спину. Собственно, на его приход обратила внимание только Гермиона, которая кружила по комнате как белый кролик из сказки и пыталась изобразить бурную и активную деятельность, в которой пока не было необходимости.

- Я очень рада, что ты пришёл, Теодор, - поприветствовала она его. – Давно пора что-то делать с этой глупой враждой факультетов; может, вместе мы приведём школу к тому, к чему стремились Основатели… я надеюсь, Гарри скажет что-нибудь про это.

Выпалив на одном дыхании эту тираду, она понеслась куда-то ещё. Нотт покачал головой:

- Очень мило с её стороны меня встретить, но она иногда напоминает мне домовых эльфов, которых так бессмысленно защищает: так же не знает меры ни в чём.

- Гермиона хорошая, - недовольно заметила Луна, - хотя действительно иногда слишком много думает и суетится. И зря ты так про ГАВНЭ – она просто хочет исправить несправедливость там, где видит её.

- Благими намерениями…. Я согласен, что какая-то в державе датской гниль – эти идиоты из Министерства много дров наломали, - ответил Нотт. – Но она чинит то, что не ломалось - эльфы не хотят свободы.

С этим Луна не стала спорить.

45

Сейчас к ним подошёл и нерешительно замер Невилл Лонгботтом. Луна заметила его и радостно поприветствовала:

- Привет, Невилл. Ты очень изменился за лето.

- Привет, Луна, - смущённо поздоровался парень, не ожидавший комплимента, - и привет… Нотт? – он вопросительно взглянул на слизеринца.

- Просто Тео, - ответил Нотт, пожимая руку Невиллу.

- Тедди Бэр, - вставила Луна.

- Тедди Бэр? – удивлённо переспросил Невилл.

Нотт бросил на Луну такой грозный взгляд, что василиск обзавидовался бы, и прокомментировал:

- Эта наша с Луной шутка, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

Невилл, очевидно, не понимал, но на всякий случай сказал:

- Да, конечно. А знаете, я и понятия не имел, что вы так хорошо знакомы.

Тео уловил в нарочито безразличном голосе гриффиндорца какую-то затаённую обиду, и поспешил ответить по возможности беззаботно:

- Так уж вышло. Это, вообще, забавная история, как мы познакомились.

- Расскажете? – полюбопытствовал Невилл.

Тео приготовился говорить, но в этот момент Гарри Поттер выключил радио и выпустил из палочки сноп красных искр. Все взгляды обратились к нему.

- Спасибо, что пришли.

46

- Добро пожаловать на первое собрание «Карбонариев», - продолжил Гарри в полной тишине. – Для многих оно, строго говоря, не первое – мы начали собираться ещё в прошлом году. Но с тех пор ситуация резко изменилась. Я хочу, чтобы вы отчётливо представляли, с чем придётся иметь дело нашему обществу, все плюсы и минусы членства.

- Как я говорил вам в прошлом году, Волдеморт возродился, - услышав имя тёмного мага, студенты заволновались, и Гарри слегка повысил голос. – Теперь ни у кого в этом нет сомнений. Более того, он выступил в открытую, начав Вторую Магическую войну, и теперь все мы в страшной опасности. Я не оговорился – идёт война, и напрасно Министерство говорит о «банде отщепенцев, которых скоро остановят» - это их вечная страсть утверждать, что всё хорошо, когда всё плохо. Сейчас уже нельзя избавиться от врагов быстро и безболезненно – воспользовавшись слабостью Министерства, Волдеморт восстановил свои силы и рвётся к власти по трупам несогласных. Он не остановится ни перед чем. Пожалуйста, поднимите руки те, чьи родственники или друзья погибли из-за Волдеморта.

Гарри сам первый высоко задрал руку с палочкой. Взглядом он скользил по присутствующим, которые один за другим поднимали руки – Рон и Джинни, Сюзан Боунс – у неё убили тётю, Энтони Голдштейн, Стивен Корнфут и, неожиданно, Теодор Нотт – кто погиб у них? Гарри, к своему стыду, не знал – волшебников мало, все чистокровные семьи в родстве друг с другом, и многие в первую войну потеряли тех или иных родных. Взметнулись вверх руки вообще всех пуффендуйцев – в память о Седрике Диггори. Руку с каким-то скорбным вызовом вытянул Невилл, чьи родители были хуже, чем мертвы.

Увидев его, Гарри вспомнил, что так и не услышал от Беллатрисы подробного рассказа о трагедии Лонгботтомов – она ограничивалась коротким заявлением, что не пытала их и обходила любые попытки вызнать больше, а потом ей с Гарри стало не до старых историй. А ведь ему, возможно, рано или поздно придётся объяснять Невиллу, почему он заключил союз с Беллатрисой и почему Невилл не должен мстить.

Студенты, потерявшие близких, понимающе переглядывались, будто члены одного тайного братства. Гарри подождал, пока руки опустятся, и заговорил негромко и взвешенно:

- Для этого мы и собрались здесь: чтобы не было новых жертв. Вы научитесь защищать себя, друг друга, дорогих людей. Вместе мы выйдем из войны с меньшими потерями и, может быть, даже переломим её ход. Мы будущее волшебного мира – мы не позволим забрать это будущее у нас.

Так вышло, что у меня больший опыт противостояния Волдеморту, чем у кого-либо здесь. Я не хвастаюсь – я предпочёл бы, чтобы не мне пришлось сражаться с ним, теряя друзей. Но выбора у меня нет, – продолжил Гарри. – Я научу вас всему, что знаю. Вы будете лучшими в Защите среди учеников Хогвартса. Но вы должны знать, что близость ко мне опасна. Волдеморт может ударить по мне через людей, с которыми я дружу и которым помогаю. Поэтому, - он указал рукой на стол, - мы подпишем магический контракт. Согласно ему, никто из членов общества «Карбонарии» не сможет рассказать никому постороннему о чём-либо происходящем здесь без моего прямого разрешения. Поймите меня правильно – я хочу доверять людям. Но есть сыворотка правды, есть легилименция; в конце концов, в прошлом году среди нас был предатель, - Гарри поймал себя на том, что цитирует слова Нотта, сказанные Малфою. – Думаю, вы понимаете необходимость таких мер.

47

Гарри смолк и жадно отхлебнул тыквенного сока из бутылки. Пышные речи не были его коньком – в итоге он решил говорить импровизированно и, кажется, справился. Пришедшие оживлённо перешёптывались, братья Криви лихорадочно строчили на свитках пергамента – как подозревал Гарри, записывали его слова для будущих поколений.

Первым к Гарри обратился Майкл Корнер:

- А почему «Карбонарии»?

Гарри улыбнулся темноволосому когтевранцу. Этого вопроса он ожидал как раз от представителя «умного» факультета.

- Я полагаю, не все знают, кто такие карбонарии?

Некоторые чистокровные честно признались, что не знают, что, впрочем, было неудивительно.

- Гермиона? – полуспросил-полупопросил Гарри.

Гермиона Грейнджер никогда не отказывалась объяснить кому-нибудь незнакомое или непонятное.

- Карбонарии – это секретное маггловское общество, существовавшее в Италии в прошлом веке, - бойко зашпарила гриффиндорка, будто рассказывая на память учебник истории. - Карбонарии боролись за объединение своей страны и за освобождение её от иностранных оккупантов. В широком смысле слово иногда понимается просто как «революционер». Название «карбонарий» происходит от…

- Спасибо, Гермиона, - прервал её Гарри, - не так важно, как возникло это слово. Главное, оно звучит лаконично и красиво, не то, что «Пожиратели». Кроме того, оно маггловское – это тоже принципиально. Мы показываем своё уважение к их культуре и отсутствие чистокровных предрассудков. Если нет других вопросов, предлагаю подписать договор.

Вопросов больше не было. Студенты потянулись к столу, у которого возникла небольшая толкотня. Гарри пришлось сделать замечание расталкивавшему людей Захарии Смиту, чтобы навести порядок. Некоторые сначала внимательно прочитывали контракт, другие доверились Гарри на слово, но никто не ушёл - все подписались под придуманным Гарри и переписанным начисто Гермионой соглашением. Гарри подошёл к столу последним и проглядел чернильные подписи на свитке пергамента, одними губами проговаривая имена:

- Рон Уизли, Джиневра Уизли, Гермиона Грейнджер, Энтони Голдштейн, Стивен Корнфут, Сюзан Боунс, Ханна Аббот, Невилл Лонгботтом, Кэти Белл, Терри Бут, Луна Лавгуд, Теодор Нотт, Эдди Кармайкл, Эрни Макмиллан, Лайза Турпин, Майкл Корнер, Колин Криви, Деннис Криви, Джастин Финч-Флетчли, Меган Джонс, Натали Макдональд, Захария Смит, Симус Финниган, Падма Патил, Парвати Патил, Лаванда Браун, Дин Томас, - он взял перо и решительным росчерком поставил своё имя, – Гарри Поттер.

48

Напряжение, витавшее в воздухе Выручай-комнаты после речи гриффиндорца, пошло на спад. Поставив подписи, карбонарии будто перешли Рубикон – выбор сделан, и нечего больше сомневаться. Гарри уловил настроение и обратился к товарищам в несколько легкомысленном духе:

- По-хорошему, мы можем начинать тренировку, но как насчёт небольшого выступления, чтобы вы поняли, чего я от вас буду добиваться? – он вышел на середину зала. – Мне нужны четверо добровольцев.

- Что надо делать? – тут же вызвался Колин Криви.

- Сразиться со мной.

Колин резко стушевался. Другие тоже не горели желанием принять участие.

- Смелее, - ободрил их Гарри, - я не кусаюсь. Вас будет четверо против меня одного.

Вперёд выступил Эрни Макмиланн с возвышенным видом мученика, брошенного львам.

- Гарри, - начал он в своей высокопарной манере, - у меня немного шансов против тебя. Но для меня будет большой честью скрестить с тобой палочки.

- Спасибо, Эрни, - сказал Гарри полноватому пуффендуйцу. – Кто ещё?

Он удивился, когда вперёд выступил ещё один студент Пуффендуя. Сюзан Боунс, до этого о чём-то спорившая с Ханной Аббот, встревожено наматывавшей на пальцы свои светлые косички, подошла к Гарри, оставив подругу с раскрасневшимися больше обычного щеками.

- Я участвую, Гарри, - сказала она.

Волшебник внимательно присмотрелся к однокурснице и не признал прежнюю полненькую жизнерадостную Сюзан. Она похудела и осунулась, вьющиеся медно-рыжие волосы, которые она раньше заплетала в длинную тугую косу, были довольно коротко острижены и неаккуратно торчали во все стороны, как у Гермионы в худшие времена. Гарри припомнил, что её родители погибли ещё на первой войне, тётю Амелию убили в начале лета, и, значит, она осталась последней из Боунсов. Ещё раз он мысленно проклял Волдеморта.

Луна толкнула Нотта в бок:

- Тедди Бэр, давай поможем Гарри.

- Эй, больно! – Тео недовольно потёр бок и осторожно огляделся, надеясь, что никто не услышал про «Тедди Бэра». – Нет, спасибо. Если я – совершенно случайно – победю… побежду… короче, одолею Поттера, мне этого здесь точно не простят.

- Глупенький, - улыбнулась Луна и пошла к Гарри.

Невилл, до того робевший, сорвался с места и догнал Луну. К Гарри они подошли вдвоём, и он несколькими пассами поднял магический щит, отрезавший пятёрку от остальных карбонариев.

- Можете не сдерживаться, напомните всем, чему мы научились в прошлом году. Я знаю, что вы не используете ничего опасного для жизни. Гермиона, - окликнул он подругу, - дашь нам сигнал?

Гермиона, чей голос из-за щита доносился слегка глуховато, скомандовала:

- Как только я выпущу синие искры, можете начинать. Готовы?

- Готовы! – в унисон сказали пять голосов.

Колин Криви поспешил припасть к фотокамере, готовясь запечатлеть каждый эпизод сражения. Впоследствии он пожалел, что в Хогвартсе не работают видеокамеры, в том числе и высокоскоростные. Из палочки Гермионы вырвался сноп синих искр.

И грянул бой.

49

Гарри краем глаза улавливает сигнал начала, и первое заклинание срывается с его палочки:

- Flaiśa***!

Близнецы Патил удивлённо узнают родную речь. Колин отшатывается от камеры. Кадр, который он как раз сделал, безнадёжно засвечен: кончик палочки Гарри полыхнул ослепительно яркой вспышкой, резанувшей по глазам даже зрителей за щитом, не говоря уже о состязавшихся.

Они рефлекторно прикрывают заслезившиеся глаза руками и наугад выпускают свои заклинания; Гарри смещается влево, чтобы те ушли в обивку стен.

Быстрый невербальный Petrificus - и нерасторопный Эрни валится на ковёр.

Остальные выпускают новые заклятья: Невилл выкрикивает «Levicorpus», Луна и Сьюзан колдуют невербально. Гарри кидается им навстречу.

Заклинания Невилла он не знает, но тот высоковато прицелился, и Гарри удаётся поднырнуть под луч. Он на миг притормаживает, чтоб выставить щит: заклятья девушек разбиваются об него. Гарри тут же роняет щит и кидает порчу в Луну.

Он всего в трёх ярдах**** от неё, и когтевранка не успевает защититься: её руки заламывает за спину, а палочка падает на пол.

То, что Гарри так сократил дистанцию, работает против него: он немного замешивается и не успевает нормально защититься. Слабый щит поглощает чары Невилла, но Stupefy Сюзан пробивает его, хотя и теряет большую часть силы.

Гарри летит на ковёр. Не обращая внимания на удар, он с пола выпускает свой Stupefy, выбивая Невилла. Он вскакивает на ноги – и встречается с синим лучом Сюзан. Корка льда тут же охватывает его плечи и руки, лишая возможности колдовать. Он роняет палочку и говорит Сюзан:

- Ты победила.

50

Карбонарии, притихшие во время схватки, загалдели все разом. Раскрасневшаяся, тяжело дышащая Сюзан откинула рыжие космы с бешено блестящих глаз и расколдовала Гарри.

- Я хорошо дралась? – спросила она.

- Лучше всех, - честно сказал Гарри. – Но я помогу стать тебе ещё лучше.

- Главное, чтоб учитель был хороший, - согласилась Сюзан, – а стимул учиться у меня серьёзный.

- Если хочешь об этом поговорить… - начал Гарри, снимая чары с остальных соперников.

- Нет. Пока нет, Гарри, - тихо сказала пуффендуйка. – Ты лучше гоняй меня пожёстче – я хочу уйти в работу с головой.

К Гарри подошла Луна. Сочувственно глядя в спину отходящей Сюзан, она зашептала:

- Ты ведь поддался, Гарри?

- Это было заметно?

- Я стояла ближе всех, - напомнила Луна. – Ты специально замешкался, чтоб дать Невиллу и Сюзан шанс.

- Не хотел раскрывать все свои силы, - объяснил Гарри.

- Что ж, ты хотя бы воодушевил Сюзан… - задумчиво начала Луна. – Да, я рада, что тебя тоже интересует, как размножаются хеффалюмпы. Знаешь, пестики-тычинки и всё такое, - последние слова предназначались приблизившимся к ним в это время карбонариям. Те сразу потеряли интерес к разговору, и только Нотт, подошедший первым и слышавший предыдущие слова Луны, спросил у Гарри полушёпотом:

- Ты вправду сдерживался?

- Да, - сказал Гарри.

- Тогда я правильно сделал, что пришёл, - улыбнулся Нотт.

- Зря ты не стал драться, Тедди Бэр, - укорила его Луна.

- Может быть, - признал Тео, в этот раз, даже не обидевшись на прозвище.

Они вдвоём влились в ряды других карбонариев. Гарри поймал очень недовольный взгляд Невилла на эту пару, и вспомнил, что так и не спросил Нотта, кого он потерял из-за Волдеморта. Впрочем, такое лучше выспрашивать в более интимной обстановке.

- Вот к такому результату я буду вас вести, - вновь обратился он к студентам.

- Как ты такого добился, Гарри? – не столько завистливо, сколько недоумённо спросил Рон.

- Тренировки и стимул к ним, - сказал Гарри. – Стимул у нас общий, остальное приложится. Давайте начнём. Итак, кто скажет, какие заклинания использовал я и мои партнёры, и кто сможет их повторить?

51

Закончили за полчаса до отбоя. Гарри уже и намекал остальным, что пора закругляться, но те упорно просили продолжать. За разбором показательного боя пошли тренировки заклинаний в одиночку и в парах. Многие просили провести ещё один такой бой, но Гарри справедливо заметил, что смотреть-то все горазды, но кому-то же придётся и принимать участие. Это несколько отрезвило студентов. Участвовать вызвались Гермиона, Теодор и Сюзан – во второй раз. Четвёртого не нашлось.

В общем, Гарри был доволен. Если все будут в дальнейшем проявлять хоть половину сегодняшнего энтузиазма, занятия пойдут продуктивно, тем более что собираться решили трижды в неделю: по вторникам, четвергам и субботам. Интересно, раз всех так вдохновил его небольшой спектакль, что бы они сказали, увидев его тренировки с Беллатрисой? Или ограбление Гринготтса?

Поднявшись в спальню мальчиков, Гарри рухнул на кровать и закрыл глаза, когда его окликнул Симус:

- Гарри, но как всё-таки ты так навострился в боевой магии?

- Да, друг, - вмешался Рон, - в прошлом году ты такого не умел.

- Люди, я всё уже сказал, - пробормотал Гарри, не открывая глаз.

- Но…

- Симус, Рон, вы спать не хотите? – резко вмешался Невилл, который явно был раздражён. Гарри гадал, связано ли его настроение с тем, что Луна пришла и ушла из Выручай-комнаты вместе с Ноттом. – Если нет, значит, плохо вас Гарри гонял.

Рон с Симусом наперебой заявили, что Гарри их гонял хорошо.

- Да вы чё, - буркнул с кровати Дин. – Ну, тогда не лезьте к шефу. Давайте уже баиньки.

Спальня погрузилась в тишину. Постепенно Гарри впал в забытьё. Перед его глазами проплывали кошмары: на берегу пещерного озера карбонарии превращались в Пожирателей и убивали друг друга, все убитые вставали инферналами и поворачивали к Гарри страшные лица в трупных пятнах, из их рядов вышел Регулус Блэк (хотя Гарри не знал, с чего он решил, что это Регулус, которого он никогда не видел). Брат Сириуса положил почерневшие руки на плечи Гарри, которого передёрнуло от тяжёлого тошнотворного запаха; внезапно голова инфернала провернулась на 180 градусов, будто в шее у него был шарнир, и Гарри уставился в выбритый затылок Регулуса. Кожа на затылке надулась пузырями и полопалась, будто змеиная. Мертвец одной рукой ободрал мёртвую кожу с головы как шелуху с лука, сдёрнув её к шее, и Гарри увидел на затылке Регулуса новое лицо – лицо Теодора Нотта. Тот неожиданно обвил всего Гарри своим скользким змеиным телом (когда у него успело появиться тело Нагайны?). Монстр разинул рот, обнажив длинные зубы василиска, по которым стекали дымящие капли яда. Гарри постарался отодвинуться от страшной пасти.

- Дарёному коню в зубы не смотрят, - прошипел на серпентаго «Нотт».

- Боюсь данайцев, дары приносящих, - ответил на том же языке Гарри.

Чудовищу ответ не понравился - оно сжало змеиные кольца, которыми обвило Гарри, и гриффиндорец задохнулся, в глазах потемнело. Последнее, что он увидел в кошмаре – Сюзан Боунс с мертвенно-бледными руками и лицом, по контрасту с которыми огненно-яркими казались распущенные по плечам рыжие волосы и красное платье с коротким рукавом. Сюзан склонилась над Гарри, и тот с ужасом увидел на её груди рану; кровь, хлещущая оттуда, была незаметна на красном платье, но прекрасно видна на белых руках, которыми девушка безуспешно зажимала рану. Сюзан протянула к нему левую руку, по локоть замаранную кровью; на том месте, где у пожирателей красовались метки, у девушки чернел отпечаток козьего копыта. Сюзан поцеловала Гарри в лоб и проговорила не своим голосом, а более низким и резким голосом Беллатрисы:

- Век расшатался, и скверней всего, что ты рождён восстановить его. Не кисни, Поттер, если мы вырвались из подземелий Гринготтса и не стали кормом тамошним тварям, то и твоих карбонариев убережём.

В глазах Гарри потемнело, и из сна-кошмара он провалился в сон-воспоминание.

52

- Значит, ты живёшь у Перкинсов, - констатировал Гарри, стоя в гостиной дома №11 по Тисовой улице. – Через несколько домов от меня, подумать только.

- Как видишь, - через плечо бросила Беллатриса, проверяя, всё ли необходимое уложено в магически расширенные карманы джинсов. Сегодня ей пришлось одеться по-маггловски, в джинсы и кофту – тоже, однако, чёрные. – Они всё равно до сентября отдыхают где-то, дом хороший. А главное, что мои бывшие соратники не найдут дороги в этот город. Ваша маггловская сигнализация снимается парой чар, и живи на здоровье.

- Слизнорт говорил так же, - вспомнил Гарри.

- Принёс волос? – спросила Беллатриса.

- Держи, - гриффиндорец протянул ей светлый волос.

Белла взяла со столика стакан с готовым зельем, кинула туда волос, залпом осушила стакан и скривилась.

- Редкая гадость это Оборотное, я знаю, – сочувственно спросил Гарри.

- Откуда? – удивилась ведьма.

- Пил на втором курсе. Я тебе, кажется, не рассказывал.

- Потом расскажешь, - сдавленно прошипела Белла, чьё тело претерпевало болезненные метаморфозы. Она отвернулась от Гарри, и тот только видел, как женщина становится ниже, а волосы её светлеют. Наконец, она повернулась, и хотя Гарри знал, что произойдёт, увидеть на месте Беллатрисы тётю Петунью было всё равно немного стрёмно.

- Что уставился, Поттер? – недовольно протянула Белла голосом Петуньи, но со своими узнаваемыми интонациями. – Тётку не видел?

- Подумал, что мы втягиваемся в какое-то безумие, - вздохнул Гарри. - Грабить Гринготтс – это кем надо быть?

- Дело пропащее, - согласилась Белла. – А что делать? Крестраж у меня в сейфе, доступ к сейфу заблокирован, потому что я разыскиваемая преступница. Что хорошо – он заблокирован для всех – ни Лестранжи, ни Министерство не могут в него забраться.

- Что мешает Волдеморту его ограбить? – спросил Гарри. - Он уже один раз пролез в Гринготтс, хотя был вообще в теле Квиррела.

- А зачем ему? – ответила Белла. – С его точки зрения, крестраж в надёжном месте, куда никто не доберётся, так зачем ему портить отношения с гоблинами – они пока нейтральны. Он же не знает, что мы знаем о крестражах и решили ограбить сейф.

- По крайней мере, мы лезем только в твой сейф, то бишь, не грабим, а забираем твоё имущество, - утешил себя Гарри.

- План помнишь? – деловито осведомилась Белла, несколькими заклятьями подгоняя свою одежду под нужный размер.

- Мы спускаемся в мой сейф, я – Гарри Поттер, ты – моя тётя, которую заинтересовало моё финансовое положение, - зашпарил Гарри. – Оттуда проникаем к тебе, стараясь не поднять тревогу и не попасться в гоблинские ловушки. Кстати, я предупредил Петунью – если что, она подтвердит, что я с ней был в Гринготтсе.

- Что ты ей объяснил?

- Почти ничего. Сказал, что вернусь к вечеру.

- Если вообще вернёшься. Шучу, Поттер. Готов?

- Готов, - и, помедлив. – Удачи, Беллатриса. Не умри.

- И тебе того же, Поттер. Нам ещё с Реддлом разбираться.

Гарри взял её за маленькую неухоженную руку – руку Петуньи, и они трансгрессировали.

* Ок. 45 метров.

** Teddy Bear – Мишка Тедди, детский плюшевый мишка.

*** Вспышка (хинди).

**** 2,7 метра


	7. Chapter 7

53

Воскресным утром Гринготтс сильно напоминал сумасшедший дом. Как, впрочем, и в любое время суток любого дня недели.

- Кровосток*! Тебя где носит? Отправлю выгребать драконье дерьмо! – рявкнул старший гоблин.

Вернее, так его фраза звучала бы в приблизительном переводе на человечий язык – с пропуском ряда эмоциональных выражений. Гоблинский язык славен тем, что десятую его часть составляет непечатная брань, непереводимая на другие наречия.

Кровосток – гоблин-заморыш ростом менее трёх футов – покорно выслушивал поток ругательств про его полную бездарность и бесполезность. Он не смел ничего возразить, только краснел – насколько это возможно при смуглой коже гоблинов. Длинными пальцами он теребил жиденькую бородёнку, выщипывая волоски.

Наконец, старший гоблин закончил с поучениями и продолжил прогулку по мраморному холлу Гринготтса. Кровосток с ненавистью наблюдал, как удаляется красный кафтан его начальника. Мысленно он в который раз клял суку-судьбу.

Какой идиот сказал, будто работа в Гринготтсе – мечта любого, синекура, где осыпают золотом за просто так? Он вкалывает как лошадь, его шпыняют старшие гоблины и обдают презрением клиенты-волшебники. И что бы ни случилось, он крайний.

Вот сегодня ему положен выходной. Так нет, как назло - в дальних туннелях обваливается земля, многих гоблинов отправляют разгребать завалы, и его заставляют выйти в чужую смену на русские горки**, потому что рабочих не хватает – воскресенье, наплыв клиентов, чтоб их!

Русскими горками назывались рельсовые пути, по которым гоблины спускали клиентов на вагонетках к расположенным глубоко под землёй сейфам. Так их частенько называли магглорождённые волшебники, и, в конце концов, словечко прижилось и среди сотрудников Гринготтса.

Кстати о магглорождённых – сейчас к нему направились два человека явно из их числа. Самка человека – высокая, светловолосая с уродливо-вытянутым лицом. И самец-подросток в нелепых круглых очках и каких-то маггловских тряпках, которые были новыми в лучшем случае во времена отца Кровостока. У таких точно не может быть много золота – богатых магглорождённых мало, а которые есть, держат деньги в банках своего мира. Только почему тогда эту парочку сопровождает один из старших гоблинов?

Старший гоблин – одетый, как и прочие, по последней моде в алый бархатный кафтан – напыщенно бросил:

- Кровосток! Сопроводи мистера Гарри Поттера с тётей к сейфу. Не заставляй наших уважаемых клиентов ждать!

54

Гарри Поттер! Теперь Кровосток обратил внимание на знаменитый шрам, уродовавший лоб человека. Как же он сразу его не узнал? Впрочем, эти люди все на одно лицо. Кровосток провёл их через одну из множества дверей, что вели из холла банка к входам в туннели. Поттер с тётей забрались в вагонетку, Кровосток сел спереди, и они поехали.

Быстро разогнавшаяся вагонетка всё неожиданней и резче виляла в извилистых подземных проходах, иногда ускоряясь на крутых спусках и кренясь набок над опасными пропастями. Кровосток, тысячи раз совершавший такие поездки, не обращал на перипетии пути никакого внимания. Он с облегчением думал, что клиенты попались неплохие: они будут долго спускаться к глубокому сейфу и подниматься обратно, а если ещё и проторчат внутри подольше, будет вообще хорошо. К тому же они не визжали на виражах, когда вагонетка подозрительно скрипела, не лезли к нему с грубостями или с глупыми вопросами, даже друг с другом не разговаривали.

Здесь Кровосток неожиданно напрягся и украдкой оглянулся на клиентов. Как-то они уж больно молчаливы. Самец судорожно сжал палочку, самка барабанит пальцами по борту вагонетки… Будто чего боятся. Гоблины всегда хвалились, что их нельзя обхитрить, и сейчас Кровосток с чего-то почуял неладное, хотя и сам бы не сказал, с чего.

Не собирается же Поттер грабить Гринготтс? Если это вообще Поттер. Одет он совершенно неподобающе для героя волшебников. Хотя, может, просто не хочет привлекать к себе внимания чокнутых фанатов и журналистов? Тогда маггловское тряпьё объяснимо. Грабитель бы наоборот разрядился как павлин, стараясь изобразить богатого и знаменитого Поттера. Но что-то тут всё равно не так.

Вагонетка с резким железным лязгом остановилась у двери сейфа. Кровосток вылез первым, отпёр дверь и поспешил отойти в сторону, пропуская людей. Взгляд маленьких глазок перебегал с одного человека на другого. На сейфе защита, она придёт в действие, если этот Поттер – самозванец***. В принципе, сейф не из самых глубоких и надёжных, и сильный маг сможет на время нейтрализовать защитные чары, но для этого ему придётся сначала обезвредить Кровостока… Что ж, он просто так не дастся. Длинные пальцы нащупали за полой кафтана огромный нож с отравленным лезвием – если его выдернуть из заколдованных ножен, поднимется тревога.

Человек сделал шаг вперёд и беспрепятственно шагнул в сейф. Нагнулся, чтобы подобрать пару галлеонов. Ничего не произошло.

Когда Кровосток убедился, что перед ним настоящий Гарри Поттер, его затопило облегчение. Рука отпустила рукоять ножа. Он легкомысленно присвистнул себе под нос и утёр пот со лба.

Заклинание ударило ему в спину. Кровосток судорожно рванул нож из ножен – вернее, хотел рвануть, но руки отказались слушаться. Он слишком поздно вспомнил, что человеческая самка осталась у него за спиной.

«Лучше бы меня послали разгребать драконье дерьмо», - промелькнуло в голове Кровостока, прежде чем проклятие Подвластия сковало его чувства, волю и разум.

55

Гарри Поттер обернулся: гоблин пялился вникуда пустым взглядом, а Беллатриса за его спиной улыбалась ласковой улыбкой садистки, очень странной на лице Петуньи. Гарри поморщился: Белла еле убедила его, что им придётся использовать хотя бы это Непростительное. Гарри согласился, что без этого их шансы выполнить намеченное стремятся к нулю, но на душе у него всё равно скребли кошки.

- Он не сбросит Imperius? – спросил Гарри.

- Мой – не сбросит, - с ноткой некоторой гордости заметила Беллатриса. – Его ещё никто не сбрасывал.

- Могу поверить, - без энтузиазма согласился Гарри.

- Шевелись, Поттер, - бросила Беллатриса, залезая в вагонетку. Заколдованный гоблин последовал за ней. – И будь начеку. Надеюсь, что нам сегодня не понадобится сражаться. Но если что – твоя палочка теперь обманет чары Надзора, да и в этих подземельях Министерство никакую магию не засечёт. Бей не задумываясь.

- Ага, - ответил Гарри, распихивая галлеоны по карманам. Он захлопнул дверь и перелез через бортик вагонетки, звякнув золотом. Беллатриса скомандовала заколдованному Кровостоку, и по его сигналу вагонетка тронулась, увозя двух грабителей и гоблина в глубины подземелий банка.

- Решил протранжирить семейный капитал, Поттер? – спросила Белла. Гарри в нарочито небрежном вопросе послышалось напряжение – впрочем, его сбивало то, что ведьма говорила голосом Петуньи.

- Ну да, золото пригодится, - постарался ответить он так же легкомысленно. – А что? Разве я когда-нибудь раньше что-то тратил на себя?

- Тебе необязательно передо мной оправдываться, - безразлично сказала Белла. – Я тебе не опекун и не финансист.

- Я не оправдываюсь, - вспыхнул Гарри.

- Конечно, - хмыкнула Белла. – Впрочем, тебе всё равно не разориться – при разумных тратах можешь хоть всю жизнь ничего не делать.

- Я богат?

- По крайней мере, очень состоятелен. Некогда Поттеры были богатыми – ну, не настолько, как Малфои, но всё же. Но твои прадед и дед прожигали жизнь и сильно издержались. Твой отец тоже не смог ничего прибавить к состоянию из-за – ну, ты понимаешь, из-за чего, - скомкала Беллатриса конец фразы.

Больше они не разговаривали. Вагонетка неслась сквозь тьму и полутьму, рассекая воздух, ставший холодным и спёртым. Гарри пытался прикинуть – как глубоко они спустились? У него возникало чувство, будто эти туннели тянутся аж до центра Земли.

Поездка окончилась неожиданно: они вылетели из-за очередного поворота и увидели потоки воды, падающие на рельсы впереди. Гарри еле успел задержать дыхание: вагонетка понеслась сквозь водопад, не снижая скорости. Неожиданно их транспортное средство накренилось и подскочило вверх: Гарри, ничего не видевший из-за воды в глазах, вылетел из него и пропахал телом мокрый холодный каменный пол. Сквозь звон в ушах он услышал, как рядом с ним плюхнулись ещё два тела, а вагонетка со скрипом унеслась вглубь туннеля.

Он поднялся на ноги. По крайней мере, вода больше не лилась на него: водопад остался позади. Гарри потрогал болящее лицо и поморщился: во рту чувствовался привкус крови, два коренных зуба шатались.

- Грёбаные горки! – выругалась слева от него Беллатриса. – Раньше этого водопада не было.

Гарри сначала услышал изменившийся голос женщины, а уже потом удивлённо повернулся к ней:

- Беллатриса!

- Что?

- Ты - снова ты!

Гарри не шибко понятно выразил мысль, но Белла уже сама заметила произошедшее: заколдованный водопад смыл с неё личину Петуньи, и женщина приняла свой настоящий облик. Ставшая слишком маленькой чёрная кофта натянулась на высокой груди, тёмные мокрые локоны прилипли ко лбу и шее, полоска голой кожи мелькнула над ремнём слишком коротких джинсов.

- Мерлин! – буркнула Беллатриса, возвращая одежде подходящий размер. – Ладно, у меня с собой есть ещё Оборотное. Кажется, это была «Гибель воров» - смывает и Оборотное, и любые чары – любые, - осеклась она, неожиданно поняв, откуда ждать угрозы.

Но было поздно.

56

Когда проклятье Подвластия смывает заколдованной водой, Кровосток не сразу понимает, почему он лежит лицом вниз на холодном камне. Привстав, он видит перед собой спину самки человека – той, что наслала на него проклятье. Видимо, принятое ей оборотное зелье прекратило действовать, и самка в маленькой не по размеру одежде больше не напоминает тётку Поттера. Он выхватывает нож – огромный тяжёлый нож с золочёной крестовиной и широким стальным клинком полуторной заточки**** - и бьёт воровку, целя в сердце.

Беллатриса в последний миг отшатывается в сторону. Нож не достаёт до сердца и сечёт спину и правый бок женщины, распарывая чёрную кофту, белую кожу и алую плоть. Яд попадает в рану, усиливая боль и мешая крови свернуться. С хриплым клёкотом Белла опять валится на пол, забрызганный кровью.

Гарри бросает в гоблина быструю связку из Оглушающего и Парализующего – как его учила Белла. Кровосток уже кинулся к магу, и Оглушающее минует его. Второе заклятье гоблин ловит широкой голоменью***** ножа; зачарованная сталь вспыхивает жёлтым светом, и заклятье отлетает как мячик от ракетки назад в Гарри. Тот чудом избегает его, отпрыгивая в сторону – прямо в руки к Кровостоку. Гоблин снова бьёт ножом.

Гарри в последний миг выпускает ещё одно Оглушающее. Красная вспышка в этот раз встречается с лезвием гоблинского ножа и взрывается, рассыпаясь искрами. Кровостока отбрасывает на пол, но он не оглушён. Он вскакивает для новой атаки, и Гарри выкрикивает заклинание, на которое бы никогда не решился в другой ситуации:

- Imperio!

Гарри не узнаёт своего голоса – вместо крика у него вырывается сиплый шёпот. Оранжевый луч несётся к гоблину. Кровосток снова пытается отразить проклятье ножом – луч пробивает его защиту и бьет гоблина в грудь. В глазах Кровостока плещет безумная ярость, которая сменяется туманом равнодушия. Он опускает оружие. В будущем Гарри не один раз вспомнит свой первый Imperius. Но это в будущем.

Сейчас Гарри склоняется над Беллой. Скорчившись в позе эмбриона в собственной крови, Белла водит палочкой над раной. Кажется, помогает – кровотечение почти остановилось. Дурнота подкатывает к горлу Гарри, голова кружится, ноги становятся ватными – он никогда ещё не видел столько крови

- Сейчас, - бормочет Гарри, пытаясь взять себя в руки и вспомнить лечащие чары. – Сейчас всё пройдёт. – Он помогает Белле закрыть рану.

- Поттер, - шепчет Беллатриса.

- Я здесь.

- Они тоже будут здесь. Гоблин вызвал подмогу. Надо в хранилище… спрячемся там. Быстрее...

Гарри осторожно поднимает женщину в воздух и левитирует её перед собой.

- Прикажи гоблину. Он должен с нами… должен открыть дверь, - Беллатриса с трудом выдавливает обрывки фраз. Гарри говорит Кровостоку идти за ним. Они медленно уходят вглубь каменного коридора. Гарри разрывается: он знает, что в любой момент могут появиться гоблины, но боится двигаться быстрее, опасаясь причинить вред Белле.

Коридор расширяется. Перед ними – зал с несколькими дверьми. На полу тускло блестят огромные оковы, которыми раньше был скован охранявший хранилища дракон. Гарри очень рад, что сведения Беллы оказались правдой – она как-то вызнала, что здешний дракон издох, а гоблины не успели поставить на стражу нового зверя. Собственно, поэтому они и решились на немедленное ограбление. Как хорошо, что даже работникам Гринготтса золото может развязать язык.

Гарри всё время вслушивается в тишину подземного лабиринта, и ему чудятся звуки погони. Но только в этом зале он внезапно слышит то, что не спишешь на фантазии воображения: в оставшемся позади туннеле раздаются крики и звучат шаги.

- Открой дверь! – резко приказывает он гоблину.

Кровосток неторопливо – ужасно неторопливо – подходит к двери и касается её. Дверь тает, исчезая из виду. За ней что-то вроде сокровищницы Али-бабы – пещера, наполненная золотом и прочими ценностями. В другой ситуации Гарри сказал бы «Сезам, откройся». Сейчас у него нет времени. Шум в коридоре нарастает и готов выплеснуться в зал. Гарри ступает внутрь хранилища, левитируя Беллу перед собой. Гоблин шагает за ним, и вернувшаяся на место дверь отгораживает их от зала. Они остаются в полной темноте.

57

Гарри стоял во тьме, слыша тяжёлое дыхание Беллы и стук собственного сердца. Оставшийся за дверью зал наполнился множеством громких голосов. Сквозь дверь до Гарри донеслись крики и перебранки на непонятном и неприятном на слух языке – гоблины искали воров.

Беллатриса что-то забормотала. Гарри хотел предостеречь её, но сообразил, что в таком шуме гоблины не услышат голосов в хранилище. Очевидно, Белла сказала какую-то магическую формулу, потому что хранилище наполнилось неярким рассеянным светом от поплывших под сводом пещеры свечей. Теперь Гарри мог получше присмотреться – пещера как пещера, сталактиты-сталагмиты (он ведь так и не удосужился узнать разницу), только горы золота несколько оживляли обстановку. Если содержимое его сейфа делало его почти богатым, то каким же состоянием владели Лестранжи?

Однако сейчас Гарри было не до праздных вопросов. Он осторожно усадил Беллу на грязный пол и сел рядом. Заклятьем снял с женщины отяжелевшую от крови кофту и растеряно заморгал, краснея лицом. Хотя Белла сидела вполоборота, Гарри всё равно увидел больше, чем когда-либо до этого.

- Поттер, займись делом, - прошипела Беллатриса, прикрываясь руками. – Я же не могла надеть корсет под эти маггловские тряпки. Мерлин, ты что, голых женщин не видел?

Гарри собрался ответить «нет», но решил не развивать скользкую тему. Значит, чистокровные ведьмы не носят лифчиков? Полезное открытие на будущее.

- Тебе не обязательно передо мной оправдываться, - вернул он Белле её слова, - я не полиция нравов.

- Кто?

- Не важно.

Стараясь не отвлекаться, он провёл над раной палочкой, накладывая диагностические чары. Синеватое свечение поднялось от раны вверх и сложилось в слова: «SANGUINOLENTIA…COAGULATIO…DOLOR…VENENUM…DORSUM…SPINA…******». Всё новые и новые латинские термины проплывали в воздухе. Гарри облегчённо вздохнул:

- Не задето ничего важного…

- Кроме моего самолюбия, - Белла пыталась шутить, но голос срывался от напряжения. - Как я так просчиталась? Умереть от руки мелкого гоблинского лакея – глупее не придумать... Ладно, что здесь - кровопотеря и гоблинский дурманящий яд. Хорошо, что я успела затормозить его действие.

Она достала из зачарованного кармана два флакона – один повыше, другой потолще.

- Сначала высокий – лей на рану и не жалей. Только сначала сотри кровь с кожи вокруг, - сказала она Гарри. – Потом покроешь мазью, - она указала на толстенький флакон.

Белла обхватила себя за плечи и наклонилась вперёд, подставляя Гарри окровавленную спину. Он заклинанием уничтожил подсохшую кровь, вытащил тугую пробку флакона и понюхал горлышко – приятно пахло календулой. Гарри наклонился к Белле и аккуратно уронил первые капли прозрачной жидкости на рану.

58

Он сразу понял, что этот состав приятен только на запах. Жидкость шипела, касаясь кожи, от раны пошёл серый пар. Сквозь зубы Беллы вырвался сдавленный стон. Она вонзила ногти в круглые молочно-белые плечи и закачалась, терпя боль. Гарри постарался как можно быстрее закончить процедуру.

- Да, - выдавила Белла, утирая со лба холодный пот, - я забыла, какое это горькое лекарство…

Голос колдуньи дрожал, полуобнажённое тело била крупная дрожь – от боли и холодного воздуха хранилища. Неожиданно её глаза закатились, она опустила руки, уронила голову на грудь и, как сломанная кукла, повалилась на пол. Гарри успел подхватить её за подмышки и вернуть в сидячее положение, вздрогнув от прикосновения к нежной голой коже. Сидеть Беллатриса не могла. Она опять покачнулась и откинулась на спину, на колени Гарри.

Если бы Гарри был меньше взволнован состоянием её здоровья, он бы точно провалился сквозь землю. Даже рассыпавшиеся по груди густые тёмные волосы Беллы почти не оставляли места воображению.

- Белла! – Гарри спешно наложил новые диагностические чары. Потом засунул руку в карман джинсов, выгреб несколько пузырьков, нашёл Крововосстанавливающее зелье и поспешил влить его в полуоткрытые губы Беллатрисы. Лицо ведьмы слегка порозовело.

- Белла! – потряс он её.

- Не ори в ухо, - не открывая глаз, пробормотала ведьма и перевернулась на живот. – Мазь, Гарри. Заканчивай быстрее.

Гарри снял крышку со второго флакона. Принюхался - пахло облепихой. Внутри была жирная белая мазь, до которой Гарри осторожно дотронулся кончиком пальца. Ничего не произошло. Тогда он неуверенно зачерпнул холодное снадобье ладонью и в первый раз мазнул по ране.

Раны, собственно, уже не было – она закрылась, оставив уродливый кричаще-красный рубец, рассекавший спину Беллатрисы и загибавшийся на правый бок. Гарри старался быть осторожным и не причинить Белле ещё большей боли. Пальцы быстро бегали по тёплой коже, растирая холодную мазь. С радостью он увидел, как краснота исчезает и рубец разглаживается, превращаясь в тонкий белый шрам. Только сейчас он заметил на блестящей от жирной мази спине Беллатрисы ещё несколько шрамов: один начинался на левом плече и тянулся до конца лопатки, другой пересекал его крест-накрест, ещё пара спускались к низу спины…

- Гоблин под контролем? – Белла вырвала Гарри из созерцания деталей её анатомии.

Гарри оглянулся: Кровосток всё так же столбом стоял у двери, не реагируя на происходящее. Его вид заставил Гарри вспомнить о десятках гоблинов, загнавших его с Беллой в этот сейф как в капкан. Он снова услышал их голоса за дверью: наверно, они и не стихали, но раньше ему было не до них. Правда, теперь шум снаружи стал гораздо тише.

- Под контролем, - сказал он. – Почему они ещё не обыскали сейфы?

- Подай хоть одежду, Поттер, - тусклым голосом сказала Белла. – И отвернись, сеанс окончен.

Гарри призвал её кофту, очистил от крови и грубо заштопал разрез – одежда плохо поддавалась магической починке. Беллатриса взяла деталь маггловского гардероба и с трудом натянула: Гарри вежливо отвернулся, хотя большого смысла в этом не было.

- Поворачивайся, Поттер, - бросила Беллатриса. Она сделала пару неуверенных шагов и села на попавшийся на пути низкий деревянный ящик. – Что до твоего вопроса… Гоблины проверили чары на хранилищах и убедились, что никто посторонний в них не проникал.

- Как никто?

- Я имею право быть здесь и дала тебе такое разрешение. Гоблины же не знают, что я граблю собственный сейф, - объяснила ведьма. - Сейчас они обыскивают ближайшие туннели. Но рано или поздно они всё равно заглянут сюда.

- Но раз мы находимся здесь по праву, может, они нас отпустят? – без особой надежды сказал Гарри.

Белла на секунду задумалась.

- Нет, - уверенно сказала она. – Министерство заблокировало этот сейф, и гоблины ради нас не станут нарушать его приказы. Особенно после того, что мы сделали с вон тем живодёром, - она указала на Кровостока. – Такое гоблины людям не спускают. Тебя они, возможно, оставят в живых, чтобы раздуть скандал и добиться от Министерства разных уступок – как же, сам Гарри Поттер грабит Гринготтс! Но для меня всё будет кончено.

- Значит, придётся порываться? – сказал Гарри.

- Прорываться? – Белла недобро улыбнулась. – Там пол-Гринготтса на страже, а я не могу сейчас драться. Да даже если бы могла, сильно бы нам это помогло?

- И что делать?

Беллатриса опустила голову, уперев кулак в подбородок. Гарри должен был признать, что выглядит она плоховато: скованно-усталые движения; нездорово бледное, опавшее лицо с синими кругами под блестящими глазами. Неожиданно Гарри подумалось, что сейчас она ничуть не похожа на прежнюю энергичную, магнетическую личность; Беллатриса предстала в другом облике: усталая, прошедшая сквозь ад женщина, чья молодость отцвела даже по магическим меркам. Ему пришлось напомнить себе, что в аду она оказалась только вследствие своих поступков, что тем, кого она убила, не повезло куда больше. Но это ничего не меняло – незнакомые ему авроры, убитые лет пятнадцать назад, были для Гарри чем-то абстрактным, а Белла была здесь – живая и настоящая.

- Сначала найдём чашу, - тем временем заговорила Беллатриса, - а что потом, я не знаю, Гарри… Мерлин, ты меня вообще слушаешь? Гарри!

Гарри удивился, что Беллатриса называет его по имени. Её голос вдруг странно изменился и стал отдаляться, а пещера вокруг – погружаться в темноту. Гарри почувствовал, что пола больше нет, и он падает неведомо куда, слыша только зовущий его голос. Тот по-прежнему причудливо переливался тембром, становясь другим, но тоже знакомым. Неожиданно Гарри узнал голос Рона Уизли.

59

- Гарри! Гарри! Поттер, чтоб тебя Моргана…

- Ты Моргану не трогай, она тебе ничего не сделала, - зевнул Поттер, окончательно выныривая из тревожных воспоминаний и садясь в кровати. – Рон, мы что, горим? Чего ты так орёшь?

- Так тебя не добудиться! – сердито сказал Рон. – Завтрак уже начался и всё такое… Ну ты и хорош спать, однако.

- Мне снился интересный сон, - сказал Гарри, натягивая штаны.

- Интересный? – переспросил Рон, по-своему истолковав слова друга. – О девушках?

- Типа того, - ответил Гарри. В общем, он не соврал, хотя Рон вряд ли имел в виду под «девушками» Беллатрису.

- Расскажешь? – сказал Рон.

- Да там ерунда, просто вспомнилось кое-что, - отмахнулся Гарри, заканчивая одеваться. – Пойдём завтракать.

Рона не надо было упрашивать, и вскоре спальня шестикурсников-гриффиндорцев опустела.

* Кровосток – другое название дола (продольного жёлоба на клинке).

** Русские горки - как ни странно, так называют «американские горки» за рубежом (кто смотрел «Российскую империю» поймет почему).

*** Защита гоблинских сейфов и хранилищ здесь описана немного по-другому, чем в «Дарах Смерти». Банк, где в строго охраняемое хранилище может залезть кто угодно, кинув на гоблинов пару Империусов – это вообще не банк. Оттуда бы всё золото вынесли давным-давно.

**** Нож полуторной заточки – нож, у которого заточена и верхняя часть обуха, чтобы им было легче колоть.

***** Голомень – плоская сторона клинка (между лезвием и обухом или между двумя лезвиями).

****** Кровотечение, свёртывание, боль, дурман, спина, позвоночник (лат.).


End file.
